The Guardians and Keepers
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: Man in the Moon has asked the Guardians to make friends with "The Keepers". But who exactly are they? Follow this story as Friendships form and possible romance blooms. Pairings: RainbowSnowcone , BunnyxOC, and SandyxOc.
1. Chapter 1

_"My Guardians, I have a request of you all._ " Manny's voice said.

Earlier today, North had been working on some of his Ice figurines when Phil had burst in. The Yeti had said something, that no one but North could understand, and the Russian man quickly made his way to the globe room. Once there, Manny had asked him to call the others. Now the five of them stood waiting for orders.

_"In this time of Peace it is important to create friendships. So that is why I would like the five of you to forge a friendship with 'The Keepers.' There is a large bell, it's how you summon them. "_ Manny finished. The Guardians all stood in silence, that is until the youngest of them spoke up.

"Who are the 'Keepers'?" Jack asked, looking confused at the others looks of shock. " Keepers are immortals that keep the line our world from spilling onto the normal world. Mostly they keep dark creatures in line, that way they can't harm anyone." North explained.

"Like Pitch?" The snow bringer asked. "Worst than Pitch, from what I know." The Russian said, looking around his work shop for something. "You know a lot about them, North, have you ever met them?" Toothinna asked, fluttering close to Jack in an attempt to see is teeth. " Nyet, at least I don't think so." He said.

"It's only been few hundred years since their name has been that. We may have already met them. AH HA!" North let out a victory yell as he pulled out an enormous bell from a hidden compartment on a shelf. "So are we really going to invite them over now?" Bunny asked, as North grabbed his coat. "Of course. Why not?"

"Shouldn't we take time to plan this?" The Pooka asked, Sandy nodding in agreement. "PHIL! Prepare food and entertainment, we have guest coming!" The Yeti gave a garbled shout in response. "Now let's go summon our guest."

* * *

Bunny, Toothinna, and Sandy shivered a little as the group stood outside the workshop. "This is going to be loud, Bunny cover ears." The Pooka grabbed his sensitive ears and pulled them down.

**_BONG! BONG! BONG!_**

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, their ears still ringing. "Was that it?" Jack ask, looking around as if to suddenly spot people. "Let just wait a little. they might not even know to come here." Toothinna said. About a minute went by with no movement.

"Can they hurry up! My paws are freezing." Bunny snapped. "Ah great, you know making it snow isn't helping Frostbite." Jack looked over to the rabbit. "I'm not making it snow." He stated. Sandy held his hand out and caught once of the little flakes. Tugging on North's coat he got everyone's attention. "What's up Sandy?"

The short man held up the little flake, forming a sand snowflake with circle and slash over it. "You're right, this isn't snow." Jack said, catching more as the wind blew. "They're...pink flower petals." He said. The wind blew harder, bring more petals. The flowers all converged at a single point, swirling around in a pink vortex.

Slowly the vortex began to disappear and a young woman, not much older than Jack, appeared. She looked like of Asian decent and dressed in a light pink kimono with a flower pattern. Her bangs perfectly framed her face as pink colored eyes looked around, the rest of her dark brown hair was up in a bun and hidden under a little cap.

(I don't know what it's called but it's the little thing that Ino Yamanaka from Naruto had on her ponytail ofter she cut it.)

"Konichiwa, my name is Shiro. It's nice to meet you." She said, bowing to them. "Oh you're so cute!" Toothinna said, flying forward. "I'm Tooth, can I see your teeth?" She said, not waiting for approval.

"Chu!" A little white fluff ball bounced out from behind Shiro and launched it's self at the fairy. "Oh how cute!" Tooth said. "Bunny look! A bunny." She said, holding a tiny little rabbit. "Yuki, don't go attacking strangers." Shiro said, taking the bunny back. "Gomenasai, he's very protective." She said.

"So, Miss, Shiro, are you the only one of the Border Keepers?" North asked. "Oh no. There are three others. Jack-kun and Dianna-chan should arrive soon. Vahness-chan may take longer, she's very busy." Shiro explained. "So are yah like a holiday?" Bunny asked, Yuki eyed him carefully.

"I'm White day. It's a Japanese holiday, sort of the same thing as Valentine's day." She explained. " What's the d-"

**_Neigh!_**

The group turned and looked down the path. A large black horse was was making it's way to them, the Guardian's stood on guard thinking it could be a one of Pitch's Nightmare. Once it got close enough did they see the horse was pulling a carriage. "They're here." Shiro said. the door to the carriage open and out came a young man.

He was dressed in a Victorian style with a little steampuk. A dark brown cloak over his shoulders, the bottom of it torn and worn. The male's eyes were gold, like Sandy's but less bright more haunting, and a little scar under his left eye. His hair was short like Jack's and duel colored, the right black with the left was orange.

"Top of the morn' to yah!" He said, holding his hand out and helping someone else out. This time a woman came out. She looked of Latin decent with light tan skin. Dressed in a red and gold ruffled dress, with long wavy brown hair. The thing that caught the Guardians off guard were the tattoos..or was it make up?

The designs where mostly on her face, in colors of white, orange,red, purple, pink, and yellow. The designs trailed down her neck and to her arms.

"Hola." She greeted. "Ai it's freezing. Can we go inside?" She asked. "Not yet, V will be here in a moment. " The boy said before noticing the guardians again. "Oh where are my manners." He said and popping his head off, a strange black smoke emanating from his neck, before giving the group a bow.

"Jackson Octavius Lander. At your grim service." He said, cradling his head in his arm. "Eh, I know you." Bunny spoke up. "You're the pest that the Leprechaun talks about, Jack O Lantern. The spirit of Halloween." Jackson smirked, his eyes giving off a quick glow. "Ah so ye know the old man. Yah, I can't help it if I cause trouble, it's in my nature."

"But that was back then." He concluded. "Yeah that's why you spent all last week on the sitting around the house." The Latin girl said. "Hey, I'm Dianna Santos or Lady of the Dead." Dianna introduced herself. "I represent Day of the Dead." She said. " Oh I've head of that! Isn't it when families go to cemeteries and visit their relatives graves?" Toothinna spoke.

"Basically." Dianna said, a small smile on her lips. "Vahness need to hurry." Shiro let out a chuckle as she pet Yuki. "You know how she is. Love doesn't rest." She said. "Or maybe her sleep deprivation finally caught up with her and she's crashed landed somewhere." Jackson said, placing his head back on.

"Or maybe she's behind you." Someone said, kicking the Halloween spirit to the ground as they landed. "BITCH!" Jackson's head said as it popped off and rolled off. It landed at Sandy's feet. "Some help L'ttle man?" He asked. Sandy lent down and picked the severed head. " Thanks." Jackson said.

Floating over, Sandy handed the head back to its body. "Much better." Jackson said, placing his head back before turning to the new arrival. " The hell is your problem V." He shouted. The woman that had arrived shrugged. She wore a white/ cream color off the shoulder toga style dress. Her right arm was exposes along with her left leg. She had short dark red hair, and a pair of large wings coming out of her back. Her eyes were a strange murky green bleu color.

" Oh stop complaining, you know I can't see where I am and Hermes can't come, it's too cold!" Vahness said.

Dianna rolled her eyes and broke up the little quarrel. "Enough, it's freezing and my back is killing me from all the cold. Just introduce yourself and lets go inside!" She shouted. Vahness sighed. "You don't have to yell." She said walking to her friend's voice. "Alo, I'm Vahness Valentini or Lady Valentine. Pleasure to meet you all." She greeted.

Sandy made a little sand heart with wings and question mark appear. Jackson noticed first. "She isn't Cupid if that's what you're asking." He said, making everyone turn to the Halloween spirit. "Who's asking if I'm Cupid?" Vahness asked. "I'll tell you soon. And You little man are gonna have trouble talking with her." Jackson informed Sandy, who looked confused.

"OK THEY'VE MEET US LETS GO INSIDE NOW!" Dianna shouted. "Da, follow me. There is food and warm drinks." North said, leading the way into his workshop. The group followed, Shiro and Jackson leading Vanessa while Dianna hurried into the warmth of the work shop. Once out of the could, the Keepers followed the Guardians from the back for the group.

" Entonces, ¿por qué crees que nos llaman aquí?"

(So, why do you think they called us here?)

" Sore wa isshu no torappu no ikutsu ka no shuruidearu kanōsei ga arimasu. Watashi ga imi suru, watashitachiha Kosmotis de no yūjindeari, karera wa shibaraku mae ni shōtotsu shimashita."

(It could be some kind of trap of sort. I mean, we are friends with Kosmotis and they did clash a while back.)

"Ναι, αλλά είπαμε ότι ηλίθιος που Μάνι ήταν μόνο με τη χρήση του, όχι ότι ακούει. Ακόμα πώς θα μπορούσαν να γνωρίζετε ότι είμαστε φίλοι με Kosmotis? "

(Yes but we told that idiot that Manny was just using him, not that he listen. Still how could they know we are friends with Kosmotis?)

" Bhuel chúis ar bith go bhfuil sé go dtugtar siad dúinn. A ligean ar a choinneáil ar ár garda ar bun. D'fhéadfadh rud ar bith tarlú."

(Well whatever reason it is that they called us. Let's keep our guard up. Anything could happen.)

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope that by now I got you interested in this story. It's my first ROTG fanfic and I've been working on this story and characters for a while. I'm going to be a little slow on updating this, due to work and updating my other stories, but reviews are greatly appreciated and help speed up the process. So please review and look forward to chapter two. **

**P.S: on my tumblr I have a drawing of the Keepers plus a little bio so u can get a picture of what kind of people they are. Just remove the spaces. justcusimawesomelikethat . tumblr post / 62333818019 / ive- been- working- on- these- guys- for- a- while**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! whoop yeah! Honestly do u really think I own ROTG? Alright lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

North lead the group to the dinning hall where Phil and the other Yetis had set out a banquet. "Everyone sit where you like." He said, taking a seat at the head of the table, the Guardians taking the right side of the table while the Keepers took the left. So Bunny was across from Shiro, Tooth across from Dianna, Jack across from Jackson, and Sandy cross from Vahness.

"Well let's all dig in and get to know each other!" North encouraged. Slowly both sides started getting food. "Help me out. What is there to eat?" Vahness whispered to Jackson. "Don't worry Woman I got yah." He said, setting down a plate of food in front of her. "You'll like this, trust me. "

Vahness felt around for her fork, fining it after a few seconds. Sandy, who was on his second cup of eggnog, watched. Her fork was right next to her plate, so why did Vahness have to feel around for it...unless. The dream maker's eyes widen in realization. It was going to be hard for him to communicate with her in deed.

Down the table, Shiro reached over the table for a carrot. Her hand brushed against something fuzzy. " Oh Gomen, Usagi-san." She said pulling her hand back and giving a little head bow. "Oh no, here you can have it sheila." Bunny said, holding out the carrot. "Arigato." She thanked, taking the vegetable.

Yuki, who had been hidden, poked his head out of the front of Shiro's kimono and bounced onto the table. He started nomming on the carrot before realizing Bunny was watching and taking the carrot and hiding under the table. "Strange little kid, ain't he?" Shiro chuckled, "Yes he is. Yuki doesn't like being around strangers. I guess more if they're a male Usagi." She smiled.

"More like a kangaroo." Jackson whispered. "Finally someone agrees with me!" Jack declared. The two boys laughed and high fived each other. "Great another frostbite." Bunny groaned. "Sit back down, you look like an idiot." Dianna said, pulling the Halloween spirit back to his seat.

"So, now that ice is broken. " North began. " What exactly do the four of you do? Besides keeping bad spirits in their place." He asked. The Keeper's exchanged looks, well three of them did, before deciding who should speak. "Well, aside from Keeping dark spirit's in check. I record and collect the life of living organisms at the point they cease to function." Jackson stated properly.

"So..you're Death?" Toothinna said after processing Jackson's words. "That's correct." He said. "I have other workers that record deaths while I make personal calls with Dianna. It's simple but complex." He finished. " What is your job with him?" North asked Dianna. The Hispanic woman wiped her mouth.

"I'm more of a collector. My holiday is about remembering and honoring the dead. So I go with Jackson and collect specific items that were significant to them." She explained. "These items hold the memories and emotions of the person, allowing me to see how their life has been. " Dianna gave a small smile. "Because everyone should be remembered."

A silence over came the group. "That's the most touching thing I've ever heard." Toothinna said. "You and I have a lot in common Dianna." She said. "Perhaps we can work together sometime." Dianna gave an unsure smile. "I guess we'll have to see." She said before going back to eating.

"Right, so you two deal with Death. And the two of you with Love, right?" Bunny asked, looking to Shiro and Vahness. "Hai, Vahness-chan and I deal with two different aspects of love. I deal with what people call "Young love" or "Crushes". She deal's with "Pure love" as well as with it goes bad." Shiro explained.

Sandy could tell no one else had really noticed what he had found out. He waved to get attention and made sand images of eyes and an X while pointing to Vahness. "You're blind Vahness?!" Jack spoke, a little shock. "Well they do say 'Love is Blind' " She said, turning to Jack's voice.

"I can hear four of you speaking, but there's movement coming from five people." Vahness said. "It's the Sandman you hear, V. He's sitting across from you." Jackson informed her. "Ah right, he talks with pictures doesn't he. That could be a problem." Vahness said. Sandy looked around before an idea came into his brain.

Using his spoon, the little man tapped out something. "_**Can you understand this**_?" Sandy tapped out. "So you're smart and silent. Cute." Vahness said, taking a sip of her drink. The Jacks hid snicker by passing them off as coughs. Sandy shot the boys an annoyed look, though his cheeks showed embarrassment.

"Well then if you can't see. Then how do you use your bow and arrow?" Toothinna asked. " You seem to be under the misconception that I'm Cupid." Vahness sighed. "I'll make this clear. I'm not Cupid. Cupid is the son of Venus, since I'm named after her that would be my son. Due to events, children for me are out of the question." She stated. "Besides I use a crossbow instead."

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you." Toothinna apologized. "She's just cranky, V doesn't sleep." Jackson explained. "Love never sleeps." Vahness stated. "Well it need a fricken' nap!" He snapped back. Dianna rolled her eyes. "Niños.(Children)" muttered before taking a drink. "Well, looks like everyone is about done." North said looking at everyone.

"How about we go into next room where Phil has brought out games and movies." The Guardians all nodded and began to get up. The Keepers, remained in their seats while exchanging looks and nods. "Come on you four. D-" North began.

"Alright we've had enough." Jackson stated, standing up and facing the Guardians with seriousness. "What are you Guardians playing at?" He asked. "What makes you think tha-" Bunny began. "That is bull. You Guardians call just out of the blue to have a meal and watch movies?" Dianna said, standing up as well.

"That screams suspicious. The four of you have had centuries, to try and speak with us." She continued, Shiro and Vahness standing as well. "Well Manny has never asked-" The Russian was cut off by a series of laughter from the quartet. "Of course how could we forget. The Guardians are Man in the Moon's lap dogs."

Using her hand to feel the table, Vahness walked around that she was on the side facing the Guardians. "I'm going to tell you something about your precious Man in the Moon. " She said, the dislike dripping from her words. "He USES us. All of us. Why do you think we are who we are. Because he manipulated our lives so that we'd be come who we are." Vahness finish.

"Hey listen." Jack said stepping up. "I get that the four of you have issues with Manny but Manny protects people from evil, like Pitch. -"

"And what makes you think Kosmotis is evil? Shiro spoke out, walking around the table. "Just because he's Fear doesn't make him bad. The world need a little fear to keep it safe but it's he's being treated as a monster. It's his job, some one has to do it." She stated. "I-I get your point but still-"

"Why are you with these guys Jack?" Jackson asked his eyes now focused on the young spirit. "Haven't you ever wondered you were isolated for so long? Never accepted into any group until now. And only when they were told to let you join." He stated. "Well then why didn't the four of you ever invite me!" The winter spirit, a bit of anger in his voice.

Silence over cam the group as the Keepers looked shocked. "You..you never got our invitations?" Dianna asked. "What invitations?" Jack asked, looking confused. " Jack-san. We left you gifts at your lake about two hundred years ago." Shiro said, Yuki reappearing and jumping into her arms. "You never got them?"

Jack stared at them for a moment, his mind racing back through his memories. "No..I never got anything." He said, looking away. "We'll then, I think we're done here. Ladies, let's go." Dianna, Shiro, and Vahness walked back to Jackson and stood in a line. "Thank you for the meal and a good day." They bowed and turned to leave.

"We call you here to try and become friends." Tooth said, fluttering a little forward so she was next to Jack. " You're right, perhaps we shouldn't have waited so long. But we're trying to now." She said. Jackson sighed and looked to his group. "Very well. We'll give this a test run." Stepping forward, the Halloween spirit held out a card.

"These are the coordinates to our home. Come before dark and plan to stay the night." He explained. North walked over and took the card. "We'll be there." Jackson nodded and paused to think. "And as a gesture of faith in this, I'm going to give you a head up." He said and pulled out a book, flipping through it to a a certain page.

"You all are familiar with the Bennett Family correct?" The guardian's nodded. "There a nasty virus that's gonna sweep past Burgrass the day after tomorrow, making a few kids terribly sick." Jackson held out a little bottle of some strange liquid. " Slip this into Sophie Bennett's drink before then." He said handing the bottle to North.

"Why? What's happen to Sophie?" Bunny asked, concern in his voice, " Nothing, yet, and nothing will as long as she drinks that. If not..then I'll be paying her a little visit." Jackson stated and turned back to his friends. "We'll see you in a week. Goodbye Guardians."

* * *

After the Keepers left the room felt stiff with tension. "I need to pay my lake a visit, I'll be right back." Jack said, grip in his staff. "I'll go with yah mate. North, give me that bottle." The Pooka said, taking the bottle and took off down a tunnel as Jack took off through an open window.

"This was truly eventful. I didn't expect that to happen." Toothinna stated, Sandy nodding in agreement. "Making Friendships is never easy. But at least we are moving along." North said and looked at the little card. "Lets find this location while Jack and Bunny are away. Afterwards we can still enjoy time together. " He suggested. The other two nodded and head off to the globe room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys, I'm sure you see the cover art. Yesh they are the Keepers. Top right is Jackson, top left is Dianna, bottom right is Vahness, and bottom left is Shiro. Well here's the next chapter, after this one I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer, that way you guys can know more about the keepers. If anyone has any specific question about what the Keepers do, send me a PM and I'll have one of the Guardian ask it in the next chapter. (or if you want a specific Guardian to ask the question let me know). You have until Thursday. Alright, On ward!**

* * *

A week had passed and the Guardians where heading to where the Keepers lived. Right now North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy where waiting in the toy shop for Jack to arrive.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." The Frost teen apologized. " I went back to check on Sophie. Jamie says she's feeling better and she's gonna be alright." Bunny let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Last week, after the Keepers had left, Bunny crated a tunnel to Burgrass. It was summer so most of the kids were cooling off by Jack's lake.

Jamie was surprise to see his surrogate big brother and Sophi was delighted to see the big rabbit, she ran to him all soaking wet. "Hey there yah little ankle bitter. He said, bending down to give her a hug. "Jack! What are you doing here? Giving us a special snow day?" Jamie ask, running over.

"You'd freeze if I made it snow. Besides with this heat it'd melt in minutes." Jack said, pulling on his hoodie. "So then what are you doing here?" The brunet boy asked. "I need your help to check out something." Jack said, walking to the edge of his lake. They talked for a minute before Jamie took his goggles and jumped into the water.

"Bunny swim! Bunny swim!" Sophie shouted, pulling the Pooka to the lake. "Sorry ankle bitter. Water and me don't mix." Bunny said, pulling his hand way. "Here I got something for you." He said and pulled out and opened the bottle that Jackson had given them. "You must be thirsty with all this heat."

Sophie took the bottle, looked at it, sniffed the inside and pushed it back. "No! Bunny swim!" She insisted. "Uh... Fine I'll swim but only if you drink this." Sophie liked the idea of that and downed the contents of the bottle. "Honey." She said, licking her lips. "Now Bunny swim!" She said, grabbing his paw and pulling him into the water.

Jack stood by the lake looking down trying to catch a glimpse of Jamie. "Boo!" The boy shouted, popping out of the water. "Did I scare yah?" The white haired teen smile. "Terrified. What did you find?" He asked, fanning himself. Jamie hoisted up a very old and withered looking box. "There were several more stuff but it was like all destroyed by the water."

"Thanks Jamie. I better get out of here before I melt." Jack said, picking up the box. "Watch out for your sister. Oh, and make sure the Kangaroo dries off before he returns to North's place, I don't think wet rabbit smells any better than dog." Jamie laughed as Jack took off.

* * *

"Well that 's good to know." Toothinna said. "One of my fairies passed by one night and said she didn't look to well." She said. " We'll have to thank Jackson for whatever was in bottle. " North said, taking out one of his snow globes. "Are we not taking the sleigh?" Jack asked. "No. I got little bird with a message." Santa responded with a hit of disappointment.

"A little bird?" Bunny asked. North took off his hat and showed a little light pink bird with little hearts on it's feathers. "Oh it's so cute!" Tooth said holding out her finger. It stared at her for a second before moving onto the fairy's finger. "Hey little guy. Ow!" She had brought the bird close and suddenly it pecked her cheek.

"Tooth! Are you ok-Ow?" This time the little bird had pecked Jack before flying back to sit on North's hat. "I'm..alright..Jack.." Toothinna trailed off as her eyes met with Jack's. 'Wow..I know his teeth are perfect...but his eyes..they're so..' The winter spirit too was speechless. 'I never realized..her eyes shine...maybe..' Unconsciously Jack was lifting his hand to Toothinna's cheek.

"Alright break it up, it's staring to get creepy." Bunny stated, Sandy silently laughing. The pair snapped out of their trance, looking away. " There is time for love later, let's get going." North said, whispered something to the snow globe before throwing it. A portal opened up and one by one the Guardians walked/ were thrown in.

* * *

The group all fell a pile on the out skirts of a forest. "Get off me! You're all heavy!" A muffled came from the bottom off the group. Evey one quickly moved off the squashed Pooka and looked around. Wherever they where it was getting late, the sun making the trees cast long shadows. "So where are we?" Jack asked.

"Some place in Romania" North said, fixing his coat. "I don't like this place. I feel like I'm being watched." Toothinna said, wearily looking to the forest. The group stayed together, looking around, before the little bird twittered and took off down the edge of the forest. "I think we should follow ." Jack said, leading the group after the little bird.

When the Guardians caught up, the little bird was perched on a branch at an entrance to the forest. Looking down the path, little glowing jack o lanterns were were on either side leading the way into the forest. "I think we're suppose to go in there." North said, taking a step forward but not into the forest.

"No way you got to be crazy mate. There's something not right about this place and I ain't going in there." Bunny said. "Scaredy-roo." Jack snickered. "Then you go in first if you're so brave!" While the the two of them argued out who would go in first, Sandy floated to the entrance of the forest. He could too could feel something not right with this placed.

Suddenly dark odorless smoked seamed to flow out from down the path as a little light came closer and closer. "It appears like you folks need an a guide." The group turned to see Jackson appear from the darkness, head cradled in one arm, lantern in the other. The little bird twittered and fluttered down onto the Halloween spirit's shoulder.

" 'ello Hermes. Thank you for bringing him back, V was getting worried." He thanked. " So then, let's hurry through. It's dangerous to be here after dark." Jackson warned as he turned and walked back down the path. The Guardians still hung back. "You know, if you don't want to find out what lives here, you better follow me."

Sandy was the first to enter, his glow helping to illuminate the path, followed by Tooth, Jack, North and finally Bunny. " So what is this place?" Jack asked, keeping close to the group. " This is 'The Hoia-Baciu' Forest, one of the world's most haunted places, so don't wander off." Jackson said, quickening his pace.

The group hurried along, a feeling of walking through a veil washed over them. "What was that?" Bunny asked, trying to shake the feeling off. " Us passing trough the wall. This forest is a portal, a gateway, between our worlds. " Jackson explained. " Makes for a perfect place for our home." He said and finally exited into a clearing. The group gasped as once they were out.

Before them was beautiful mansion, the style a mixed of Latin and English. There was a stable to the side with the same black horse grazing on some hay. "Henry come here." The Halloween spirit called, the horse happily trotting over. "That's my good horse." Jackson said, petting horse before turning to the Guardians.

"Guardians. Welcome to Hoia-Baciu Manor."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter. I know I didn't describable their mansion very well, so I'm going to work on a drawing of where they live. So look forward to that and I'll see you all soon! Reviews keep ideas alive! **


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS LITTLE INFO, FEEL FREE TO SCROLL PAST IT AND TO THE CHAPTER BELOW!**

** I know that I update every other day,for now, and I don't want that to stop. So to keep my idea's flowing, when I can't get the next chapter out in time I'm going write one of these and give little everyone some info on the Keepers so as to help you picture what kind of people they are.**

**Now I don't like to spend time writing out what kind of clothes the characters in my stories wear, I prefer for my readers to picture what they wear based on their personalities. I gave you all a vague description of what the Keepers wear in Ch1, so now allow me to extend that.**

**First Jackson.(Upper right corner of the cover pic)**

**He's got a little bit of a bad boy air to him, but is very much a gentleman. When working he dresses in a white dress shirt, with the collar up. A navy blue vest with gold trim designs and buttons, and black gloves.(p.s he never takes the gloves off.)**

**He also has white pants with..gosh I don't even know that piece of garment its called. It's similar to what Cowboys where over their jeans, usually it's brown or camo. If you know what I'm talking about, Jackson wears a black one, then he has tan legging with golden buttons and back shoes. To top it off, his dark brown cloak that's torn at the bottom.**

**Jackson will most of the time have his head off, letting the smoke that is in his body out. When not working, he'll dress casually in skinny jeans, boots, button up shirts with a t-shirt underneath. Either that or some thing that still makes him look cool.**

**(Try to think of a mix of Kiba, Renji, and Soul's personalities)**

**Next Shiro. (Lower left corner of cover pic.)**

**She's a very sweet girl, with a little bit of sly and quirkiness sprinkled in. Whether on or off the clock, Shiro normally wears a kimono and sandals. Her kimonos colors vary but they're always light. Her hair is normally up in a bun and under the little cap, when not it reaches just past her shoulders.**

**On the rare cases when she doesn't where a kimono, Shiro will wear a nice shirt, short skirt with leggings, and flats. Just something cute. Since you guys already know Yuki, her bunny, I can tell you a little about him.**

**Yuki is never really far from Shiro. He'll either be on her shoulder, by her feet, or in her kimono. Yuki, so far, is very very protective of Shiro, he's like a little guard dog and does bite. Though he has a 'special bite' which you'll find out about later.**

**(Shiro personality like a mix of Tsubaki, Marie, and Shiemi)**

**Up now is Vahness.(Lower right corner of cover pic)**

**She's a little cranky and pessimistic, for being Valentine's day, but flirty and cheeky. Just like Jack Frost, Vahness doesn't wear shoes but she does have wings that can easily retract into her body. When working she wears a cream/white dress with only a left sleeve and slit on the left side.**

**Also unless you are really close to her, you can't tell that V has a little mole under her left eye. Vahness is very comfortable with her body and showing skin, so she will prefer loose fiting clothes like strapless dresses or an off the shoulder shirt with shorts when she's not working. Just so long as it's comfortable.**

**Hermes, the little bird V mention in ch1 and appeared in ch 3, is Vahness' bird. He, like his owner, doesn't stop working but will sleep when tired. What he does for work, well you'll have to find out later.**

**(Think if V as a mix of Arisa, Izomo, and Yuko)**

**Finally Dianna.(Top left corner of cover pic)**

**She pretty sassy and mature with a dash of seriousness. Dianna normally wears a red flamenco dress(even though she isn't from Spain), with black trim at the top, gold ruffles, black heels, and roses in her hair. The designs on her face extent down her neck then turn into purple vines with orange thorns.**

**The vines go down her right arm, around her back and waist and down to her right leg. Dianna too doesn't mind showing skin but prefers shorts and tight shirts that are sleeveless or tie around the neck. She likes to look fashionable.**

**(Think of her as a mix of Winry, Ame Warashi, and Azusa)**

**We'll there you go. I could also answer questions that anyone may have about what is going on so far if things are still unclear. So if you have any questions, send me a message and I'll answer you.**

* * *

Unlocking the doors to the mansion, the Guardians filed into a small entrance way with pair of sliding doors blocking their way. "You're going to have to remove your shoes." Jackson said, re locking the door and walking over to a shoe rack. He placed his boots next to a pair of heels and wooden sandals.

North, being the only other member of the group with shoes, took his boots off and placed them on the side. "Here, we always keep a spare for guest." The Halloween spirit said, holding out a pair of slippers. Stepping onto the wooden floor, Jackson slip open the doors and led the way in.

"Peasants I have returned with-"

"SHHHH!"

Dianna and Shiro shushed, quickly walking out, Hermes taking off in the direction the girls came from. "We just managed to slip a sleeping potion into Vahness' drink! She fell asleep just before you entered!" She said. "I thought you guys did that an hour ago." Jackson stated. "It wasn't a strong enough dose." Shiro explained.

"We'll as long as we're quiet, she should be out for a good forty-five minutes, an hour if we're lucky." Breathing out, Dianna laced her fingers together and turned to the Guardians. "Anyway, Welcome. You made it just in time." She smiled, Shiro giving them a bow.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour so. In the mean time you all can spend time with Shiro and our temporary house guest. Right this way." Dianna said as she and Shiro lead the way down the hall they came. "Isn't it wrong to slip stuff into a blind person's drink?" Bunny commented.

"Hai, it's very wrong." Shiro responded, a sly smile on her lips. "It's a game really. V has an exceptional sense of smell, so she can detect if anything is a miss with her food." Jackson explained. "If you'd waited till we got here, Sandy could of easily sent her off to dreamland. Right Sandy?" Jack said, nudging his friend.

The short man shot the teen a "Knock-it-off " look. "That would be best, but Vahness knew we'd think of that. So she said using you is off limits." Dianna said. "Besides, she's worked up a strong immune to sleep so who's to say your sand will work." She added as they finally entered an enormous living room.

A stone fire place took up the entire left wall, a television with stereo and game system taking up half of the center wall with a large book case taking up the other half and a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Adjacent to the fire place, stood a wide window that showed a beautiful garden on the out side. In front of the TV there was a coffee table with armchairs and couches surrounding it, as well as a hammock holding a sleeping Vahness.

"Well, well, well, no wonder tonight is being turned into a party." A smooth dark voice said. A figure sat up from one of the couches, the light reflecting off their gray skin. "Pitch!" The Guardians, out of habit, took up defensive positions. "What are you doing here?" North asked,reaching for a sword.

"I live here, for now. The better question is what are you five doing here." The nightmare king asked, crossing his arms. "We were invited here, you-" Dianna clapped her hands. "Alright break enough. Kosmotis you know the rules in this house." She lectured, trying to keep calm.

"They started it." Pitch stated. Jackson gave roll of the eyes. "I know were this is headed so..I'm going to do a quick perimeter check with Henry." He said and hurried out of the room. "Alright I should explain this now. In this house, you are to forget what ever your job is and just be you." Dianna said.

"Whatever petty problems you have/ had with each other as Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, Sandman and Boogeyman. Forget it at the door. Is that understood." She gave everyone a serious look, making them feel a little intimidated.

"In other words here the five of you are just, Nickolas-san, Aster-san, Toothiana-san, Jack-san, Sanderson-san." Shiro said, giving a smile to ease the atmosphere. "Now, I'm going to go check on the food. Jackson should be back soon, in the mean time Shiro will keep you company."

The Latin woman turned and began to head out. "And por favor, don't wake her up." And with that, Dianna left.

* * *

Shiro fidgeted a little at being left alone. "Ano..How about I set up a video. You all are welcome to wander around the room, read some books, just don't wake Vahness-chan. We don't need people getting heart attacks." She joked, moving over to the TV.

Pitch retook his seat and picked up a book he was apparently reading before. Bunny had spotted something that caught his interest by the fire place while North walked to the book case, Hermes flying off to the Russian. Tooth, Jack, and Sandy didn't really feel like looking around and decided to take a seat on the far couch, way from Pitch but close to Vahness.

" I wouldn't sit there if I were you, Frost." Pitch said, not looking up from his book. "And why not?" Jack asked, already sitting down. _**SSSSSSSS~ **_The white haired teen jumped up as a tan colored snake slithered out from the cushions. "That's Shiba's spot." The Nightmare king responded.

Jack stayed still as Shiba regarded him, getting into defense mode. "I see you meet Dianna's snake." Jackson said walking back in. He held his hand out and the snake slithered up his arm. "She's harmless, unless told to attack. The only fights she get's into is with Henry." The Halloween spirit explained, and took a seat.

* * *

Over by the fire place, Bunny's attention had been piqued by set eggs perched on the mantle. He took one down, carefully handling it as he examined the intricate carvings. 'These are amazing! ' The Pooka thought.

"You like them, Usagi-san?" Shiro asked, coming up next to him."Yeah, these designs are pretty complex. To see them carved on to an egg, that takes skill." Bunny said, getting it back on the mantle. Shiro blushed a little. "Well, arigato." She said, giving a bow.

"You made them Sheila?!" He asked, surprised. "Hai. I took up egg carving a few years ago. I have a room with my collection, perhaps later I could show it to you?" Shiro suggested, looking away. "Uh yeah...That'd be great." Bunny replied, scratching one of his ears.

Shiro was about to say something else but suddenly jumped a little as Yuki's head popped out of her robe. "Yuki, don't do that." She scolded, the little rabbit lowering his ears. "It's ok baby." She said,lifting him out of her robe. Yuki snuggled up to her, shooting Bunny a glare.

_'Did he just glare at me?! _' The Pooka thought. "Well I just picked a movie for everyone, how about we go sit down, Usagi-san?" Shiro suggested. "Right. Yeah let's."

* * *

"Mmm..."

Everyone turned as Vahness groaned and moved in her sleep. "No body make a sound." Jackson whispered. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and the winged girl woke up. "You'd have to be silent if you didn't want me awake." She yawned, her wings sprouting out to stretch before retreating into her back.

"Maybe if we don't move she won't sense us." The Halloween spirit added. "I'm not a T-rex!"

"What's the difference?"

Jack stifled a laugh as Pitch ''hmph"ed. "Oh shut up."Vahness said, sticking her tongue out. "It's been less than a minute and already you're fighting." Shiro sighed, walking over with. "Oh Shiro, you know it's all friendly fun." Jackson stated.

Vahness swung off the hammock and slid into a spot on the couch upside-down, Sandy quickly scooting to the side. "Better watch out V, you almost crushed Sanderson." Jackson laughed. "No I wouldn't. I could feel him there." She stated, lifting her hand and placing it on the little dream maker's head.

"I guess I should of warned you. You alright?" She asked. Sandy blushed and quickly nodded his head. "Aw look he's changing color." Jack teased, making Sandy give him a glare. "You're one to talk. Your color is pink." Vahness said. "What color?"

"Your love color." Vahness said. "Yours, Toothiana, and Aster's are a pink." She said. "Really?" Shiro said, setting Yuki down and turning to the Pooka. "I don't see it." She said, confused. "Strange. Where is Hermes?" Vahness asked before whistling for her bird.

Hermes whistled back. "He's over here." North said, walking over, book in hand and Hermes on his shoulder. "Little guy doesn't seem to leave me alone." He laughed. "I can tell why. You have a wonderful warm orange love color." Vahness stated, Shiro nodding in agreement.

"But what does that mean?" Bunny asked, taking a seat in an armchair. "See, as workers with love, Vahness-chan and I can sense, or in my case see, what degree their love is at." Shiro explained, taking a seat next to Jackson. "And that is shown through colors."

" Love is like a fire, it starts off small, blazes big and bright, before simmering down to a still strong but warm glow." Vahness explained, siting right side up. "Everyone starts off Blue, which means there is nothing romantic, and is joined by other colors that define the types of relations you have with others."

"Once you find someone that you like it turns Pink, slowly turning Red, and eventually becomes a warm Orange color." She concluded. "Pink is a crush, Red is love at its strongest, and Orange is comfort." Shiro continued after. "So how do you both come into play?" Toothiana asked.

"Shiro starts it all off." Vahness stated. "She sense when it's time for everyone's blue color to change and then blows Sakura petals at you. And from there your love beings to grow." She explained. " And assuming everything goes well, it turns a Hot Pink. That's where I come in and change it to Red."

"Afterwards I pass by once more and sprinkle some more petals to keep it alive." Shiro ended. " I see. So what happens if things don't go right?" North asked. "Then Pink turns into colors like Yellow Green, Jade Green, Purple, and Black." Shiro answered, shuddering.

Vahness too looked disturbed. " When that happens then, I need 'kill' their love before it kills them. " She stated. " How do you do that?" Jack asked. " I shoot them with a different arrow. But of course, just cause I shoot them doesn't mean they'll fall out of love."

Jackson gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't I know it. Love is nothing but trouble sometimes, you know how many deaths I record cause of you both." He said, leaning back. "Not our problem, humans are stubborn." Shiro stated. "Besides, you'd be out of a job if there was no death." Vahness added.

The Guardians stayed quiet for a bit, taking in all the information. Yes, they always knew that Love and Death were necessary in the world, but they mostly viewed Love as good and Death bad. Now hearing it from the workers themselves, opened up a new perspective.

" So, what color is Sandy's color. And Pitch's" Jack asked, hesitant on asking about the Nightmare king. " I can't tell what color Sanderson but Kosmotis has a Yellow Orange color." Vahness told them. "Sandy-san has a Pink color." Shiro stated, a light smirk on her face.

Vahness as about to say something when the sound of wheels echoed down the hall. Dianna reappear, pulling a cart of food. " Looks like everyone is still alive, strange I expected Jackson's head to be on the chandelier."(Jackson: Hey!) She said, moving food onto the coffee table.

"Everyone. A comer!"(Let's eat!)

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. In the next one I'll have Dianna and Jackson talk a little about their work. Well, till Saturday. Adieu my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for updating so late at night/ early in the morning. Work ran a little late. So I hope hope you all like this chapter. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**"What**_** a tacky shop, I've never seen such tacky little hats. However, you're by far the tackiest thing here."**_

The group alternated from watching the movie, eating, and chatting. "We need drinks. Who want's a cocktail?" The Guardians all paused to look at the Halloween spirit. "What? You guys never seen a drinker?" He asked. "Are you even physically old enough to drink?" Toothiana asked.

"Course I am. I'm 20+ thousand years old. Besides Romania doen't really have a drinking age. " Jackson explained. "So who wants what?" He asked, pulling out a little notebook. " I want a Margarita." Dianna said. "Sake for me." Shiro added. "Yeah I know, what about you long-ears, what do you want."

Bunny growled at the spirit. "I don't really drink. Can't I just get water?" He asked. "Water is for fish, pick something else." Jackson responded. "I could share my sake with you, if you'd like to try it." Shiro offered. "I guess I could." Bunny muttered, giving her an awkward smile.

Yuki chose that moment to jump up and sit on Shiro's lap, making sure to glare at the Pooka while he made himself comfy on the Japanese girl's lap. "Ok I know now that he's glaring at me." Bunny stated. "Maybe cause you're intruding on his turf." Pitch commented, earning snickers from Dianna and Vahness.

"Go háirithe go bhfaca conas a Shiro ag tabhairt aird níos mó Bunny eile." (Especially seeing how Shiro is giving another bunny more attention.) Jackson teased, writing down something his note book. Shiro coughed, almost choking on her food. "URASAI! Watashi wa sono yōna koto o yatte inai yo!" (SHUT UP! I am doing no such thing!) She shouted.

"Well that would explain a lot." Vahness comment. "I hate you all." Shiro muttered. "And we love you. Alright, how about you Toothiana?" Jackson asked. "Hmm, I guess I'm feeling something light an bubbly." She said. "I'll bring you some champagne. North?"

"Vodka, with eggnog." North answered back. "No surprise there. What about you, Kosmotis?" Pitch glanced away from the movie. " A Sangria." Everyone paused and gave him weird looks. " What? Just cause I deal with nightmares means I can't enjoy something with color?" He retorted while everyone quickly looked away.

" I want a Screwdriver." Vahness spoke up. " No problem, what bout you Sanderson?" The little golden man thought for a second before making an image of kids playing Hop-Scotch. "Scotch, got that. So then, how about you Jack." The white haired teen whispered something into Tooth's ear, causing her to giggle.

"I'll get a Virgin Cuba Libre." Jackson paused. "You just asked for Coke and Rum, with out the Rum." He stated. "Yes, and can you make it diet?" Jack smirked. The room stayed quiet before the Keepers burst into laughs. "Oh my. You did not just quote that from where I think you did." Vahness laughed.

Jackson got over his laughing fit quicker and wrote something down. "I'll be back." He said, walking out.

* * *

"Dianna, I was wondering." Toothiana began. " You said that you collect specific items form people. But what kind of people do you colect from, are the people specific too?" She asked. Dianna wiped her mouth. "Yes and no. I collect from everyone, but certain items catch my eye more than others." She told.

" The unsung heroes, people that have done great evil, people that have captured the world's attention, but my favorites are normal civilians. Those that live their days with out being recognized or ever really acknowledged by the general public." Dianna said, her snake slithering around her.

" And these items could be anything. Clothes, jewelry, paintings, you name it." She added. "I even have some things from your life Jack." The Winter spirit looked surprised. "My life? Like what?" He asked. " Like those branches you used to make antlers when telling your sister and friends a story." She chuckled.

Jack scratched the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. "So do you have things from your friends here?" Jack asked. "Actually yes, even though I'm the last of the group to join." Dianna stated. "I have Jackson's chain bracelet, Shiro's charm necklace, and Vahness' wed-"

_**COUGH!**_ Attention as turned to the Valentine spirit. "I rather keep my life while alive private." She said. " Yeah, sorry girl." Dianna apologized. "Alright drinks all around!" Jackson announced reentering. He distributed the correct drinks to everyone before he sat down, bottle of beer in hand. " Cheers everyone!"

The all toasted before taking drinks. " Oh, I saw that you did manage to get Sophie Benett to drink the contents of that bottle. Well done." Jackson said, raising his bottle for a drink. "What exactly was in that thing, mate?" Bunny asked. tentatively taking a sip of sake.

"In a word 'Life'. Sophie was meant to die of an illness, the contents of that bottle was similar to medicine. And that's why she was wiped from my list, for now." Jackson explained. "But Sophie is just a little girl. How can you take someone so young?" The Pooka asked.

" Look, I don't choose who or how you die. All I do is record the death, write a little summery about who they were, and label them as 'Deceased'." The Irish spirit said. " The events that lead up to your death are orchestrated by three sisters, one of which also records death like me, and all of that is set in gold thread." He finished.

"But I can still kill you. That's why I wear gloves." The Guardians passed each other looks, unsure about what to say. "Well it's nice of you to save Sophie, but is that allowed?" North asked. "Absolutely not. So you're welcome." Jackson said taking a sip of beer.

* * *

Soon enough, all the main meal was finished and desert was being served. "I hope everyone likes red velvet. " Vahness said, setting down a cake. " This cake stains your teeth though." Toothiana said, poking at her slice. " We'll brush and floss later then." Shiro said.

Pitch look over to a clock on the wall before standing up. "Well then, this night has been..interesting. He said. "Lunatics..Guardians.. good night." The nightmare king said and started walking out. " Come on Kosmotis, join in tonight's game." Dianna said, holding out a bite of cake for Shiba.

"No thank you. I have business to attend to." Pitch stated. "Well you'll at least come to the convention next month with us right. We know you liked the first one." Shiro asked. The Nightmare king stopped. "Maybe." He said before leaving. After that the room was quiet for a few minutes.

"It's still weird to think Pitch is friends with you four." North commented. "You do know what he tried to do a few months ago,right?" The Keepers stayed quiet. "Yeah we know. We don't blame him. Man in the Moon offered him a chance of being seen again." Shiro stated.

"He offered it to us too, you know, if we helped Kosmotis." Vahness added, the Guardians looked shocked. "We refused of course. Not that being seen isn't nice, but after being unseen for so long...I'd just feel weird." Dianna stated. "Besides we found a loop-hole to the 'People need to believe in you' thing" Jackson finished.

"Really?! What is it?" Jack asked, a mix of hope and excitement in his voice. His answer was haled by the chime of a Grand father clock. "It's midnight already. We need to get started." Jackson said, standing up. "What's going on?" Toothiana asked. " Tonight is a very special night. It's both a full moon and Friday the thirteenth." He explained.

"Spirits are very active on the day of the full moon. Now combined them with the date today, equals some exceptionally strong spirits." Dianna said. " And because of that, the barrier has to be strengthen." Vahness added. "And that is how you guys help." Shiro finished.

The Keepers all moved around the room, clearing up the coffee table, shutting off the tv, and shutting the window. "Follow us out to the back. We've set up everything for the rest of the night." The Guardians all got up and followed their hosts, a litter nervous of what was to come.

* * *

**TEN THOUSAND POINTS TO WHOEVER KNOWS WHAT MOVIE THEY WERE WATCHING AND WHERE JACK'S QUOTE CAME FROM! GOOD NIGHT MY LOVIESE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! For those who didn't get it, the movie they watch was Howl's Moving Castle and Jack was quoting Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory. You guys that got that are AWESOME! So any way, on with the story!**

* * *

The Keeper's lead the way down the hall and out to the back yard. "You can leave your slippers here North-san. Where we'll bee you won't need them."Shiro explained, before following the others out through a pair of screen doors. Once outside the sight was breath taking.

There was a stone pathway that spit off in to five different paths,short hedges lining the way. Several sakura trees , a few ponds, several stone statues and pillars, as well as many flowers. The bright glow off the moon casting a eerie but mystical glow on everything. "Manny seems brighter tonight." Bunny commented.

"Yeah, that just means we got to keep the barrier strong. " Jackson commented, lighting a lantern. "Let's go." He lead the way, followed by Dianna with Shiba, Vahness with Hermes, Shiro with Yuki, and the Guardians bringing up the rear. They all walked through the garden before reaching a Torii gate at the front of a bridge that led to a large gazebo on a pond.

Jackson set the lantern down and pulled out five candles. " V, take two and set the candle in the center lantern." He instructed. Vahness nodded, taking two candled and lighting them with the lantern before flying up to the top left corner of the Torii gate. Shiro took one candle, lit it with the lantern and, to the guardian's surprise, floated up to the top right corner of the gate. Dianna and Jackson each took a candle and lighted the lanterns on the bottom left and right.

Once the five lanterns were lit, the Keepers lined up at the entrance of the gate,and bowed their heads. The Guardians all remained quiet, curiously what their hosts did. What ever they did seemed to send a slight wave of energy that ripped through them like a light breeze. "Alright we have five minutes to set everything up, lets get inside."

The Keepers lead the way over the bridge and into the gazebo. The structure was made of wood and painted red. Pillows and blankets and cushions were set around a Kotatsu that was settled in the center. Up on the post were more lanterns, six to be exact, and one hanging over the table. Over to the side there was a little stove with a tea pot and longs on the side.

"Make yourselves comfortable around the Kotastsu, our game will begin soon." Shiro smiled, going over to the little stove and setting logs inside. Jack and Toothiana sat down on ones side of the Kotatsu, Sandy on Jack right, Bunny on Toothiana's left, and North next to Bunny. Their eyes fell on the table, which had a note book and several pens littered around it.

"So what kind of game are we going to play." Jack asked, stifling a yawn. " It's called the 'Game of Letters'." Dianna explained, stepping on the table and setting the last candle in the lantern. "It's a simple game, but very powerful on nights like this. " Jackson explained, pulling down some screens while Vahness set a bowel of water in the the south west corner.

Finally the Keepers all sat down. " Now before we being. I feel like I should explain what we just did." Jackson began. "Basically what we just did was open a portal to the border between our worlds." He said, folding his hands on the table. "The candles are creating a protective seal around this building. So even if there are spirits trying to break in, we're safe."

"But only if we stay inside the gazebo. Once you step out side, the spirits will zero in on you." Shiro continued where her friend left off. " What would happen if the candles went out, would that be the same as stepping outside?" Toothiana asked. " Not exactly. The pond water is circulating around us, and that creates a barrier of protection too." Vahness added.

"So if we're going to be in danger if things go wrong, wouldn't it have been better for the five of us to have stayed in the mansion?" Bunny asked. "Yes, but we'd be bad host if we just left you alone." Dianna said. " Besides, it's a warm night. Even if we didn't have to do thing , it nice to sleep outside."

"We only have to play until three, that's the bewitching hour. After that everything will be alright." Shiro spoke up. "There has to be at least two people playing. One will be me, but once you feel free to fall asleep once you can't stay up." Vahness stated. " Ok I think we've delayed the game long enough. Let's start."

* * *

"Starfish."

"Horse."

"Elephant"

"Tiger."

"Rooster."

"Rabbit."

"Tasmanian Devil!"

"_**Lion**_" Sandy wrote, " Sandy has 'Lion'." Jack read out. "Then I'll put Narwhal." Vahness wrote down. "Ok I'm switching up the category to mythical creatures/people. " Shiro said. " Lamia." She wrote down.

"Ankou" Jackson smirked. Dianna rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd choose that." She yawned. "Undine."

"..."

The group turned to see North fast asleep. " One down, six to go." Jack stated, hiding a yawn. "I don't think that's going to take long, Frostbite." Bunny humph. "Elf." He wrote down. " Fairy." Toothiana wrote down. " Yeti."

And that's how the game went for about 30 more minutes. Everyone slowly falling a sleep, till only Vahness and Sandy were left. "Well this is quite a predicament isn't it?" She she said, giving a nervous, chuckle. Sandy nodded, rubbing his neck before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Here."

Vahness held her hand out to him. "I know tapping out in Morse Code could wake everyone. So you can write out what you want to say on my hand." She explained. Hesitantly, he took her hand into his. Vahness' hand was incredibly warm and smooth, plus a little bit larger than his. "Having fun?"

Sandy snapped out of his trance. ''_**Sorry, I just lost my train of thought**_." He wrote on her palm with his finger. "Do that often?" She chuckled and set her pen down. "I don't think we'll be continuing the game, not much fun with out the others." The Dream maker kinda nodded.

"_**But won't that weaken the barrier? **_" He asked. "Not if we continue talking like this. The point of the Game of Letters was to stay focus on continuing the word chain. By doing that, you block out all outer interference." Vahness explained. "So all we have to do now is focus on each other."

That comment made the little golden man blush and really glad she couldn't see him. "So..Is it hard to communicate with images?" Vahness asked. "_**At first. But my friends learn fast. It's getting their attention that's the problem**_." Sandy explained."We'll at least you have your sight." Vahness said, trying to compromise.

"_**I guess. What about you? Has it been difficult being blind?**_" He asked. "It was but lucky I had Hermes with me, he's my sight bird. Back when I first became Valentine's day, I had difficulty navigating around the world. He help me around as my guide." She retold. "Now, as long as I've been there before, I can tell exactly where I am."

Vahness sighed as a sad smile graced her face. "But still, what point is it if I can see the world around me. I'd give almost anything see again...I'd like something better to see in my dreams than just my memories." Sandy gave the Love spirit's hand a reassuring squeeze. "_**How did you loose your sight? If you don't mind telling**_." He asked.

"A medicine bottle smashed into my head. The liquid burned my corneas. It's actually how I became who I am today" Vahness said. "_**I'm sorry**_." Vahness shook her head. "There nothing anyone could of done. No you or..my husband." She said, truing her head way. Sandy was about to write another question but was stopped by a sudden rush of energy.

"You feel that. Something is trying to break though." Vahness said. She turned to her friends and shook each of them. "Get up! Something trying to break through." She hurriedly whispered. The reactions were slow. Jackson groggy put his head back on, Shiro tried to hid under the blankets, and Dianna groan while swatting her friend away.

It wasn't till something seem to hit the gazebo, waking everyone, that the other three Keepers woke up. "What the hell was that?" Bunny asked, rubbing his head. "Something is attacking. "Jackson said, standing up. "You five can go back to sleep if you like." Dianna said, waking her snake.

"I don't think so. Why don't you let us help ?" North asked, making to stand up. "No, this is our fight. We know how these spirit are, and the less casualties the better." Vahness explained. "Casualties?!" Jack exclaimed. "Please, Jack-san. We know what we're doing. " Shiro assured, setting Yuki down.

" Yes, if your not going to sleep then continue the game. Just what ever you do, don't leave till morning. No matter what you hear. Let us deal with it." Jackson stated, as he and the other three walked out and over the bridge. With them gone, the atmosphere was thick with worry.

"Do you really think they'll be alright?" Toothiana thought aloud. " I hope so. " Bunny commented.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

Shiro dove out of the way, Katana in hand. "Jack-kun, to your left!" The Halloween spirit turned, using his scythe to block the dark spirit's attack. "Dianna, I can hear about four more spirits coming our way." Vahness said, standing back to back with the Latin woman. " I'm ready. How is your wing."

Vahness flexed her right wing. "It's fine, the spirit missed. Get ready" Just as told, dark figured shot out from the tress. Dianna charged forward, striking with her macuahuitl while Vahness shot arrows with her cross bow at the spirits attacking from above. A few minutes later the four of them were all in formation, breathing hard from the effort.

"We have one more." Jackson panted. "It's the same one that's been causing us trouble for some time." He said, looking around. A low chuckle echoed from the darkness of the forest, before a voice spoke out.

_ "How amusing, I've barely begun and the four of you are exhausted ." The voice taunted. "Well then, get ready, cause you four will never see the light of day!"_

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**OOOO Wonder what happened to them? Well you'll have to wait till Christmas to find out. I'm already working on it so I can hopefully have it out by the time everyone wake up on Wednesday. Until then. Adieu~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY X-MAS! or whatever holiday/ made up holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

The sun rose, signaling an end to a worrisome night for the Guardians. Even though it was dawn, the five of them waited till sunlight pooled into the gazebo before stepping out. "Do you think everything went alright?" North asked, leading the way from the gazebo back down the path to the mansion.

"I swear I head screaming coming from the forest." Bunny said, giving nervous glaces at the nodded, he too heard the sound of yelling last night. " Maybe we should go see if they're in the forest?" Jack suggested. " But what if they're not. We could run into something nasty." Toothiana shuttered.

"We'll check in the house first, if they're not there , then we look in forest." North said reaching the mansions back sliding doors.

"OW OW! JESUS WOMAN! CAN'T YOU BE MORE GENTLE!"

Jackson's shout carried down the hall. " You never had a problem with me not being 'gentle' now hold still." Dianna shouted back. That snuffed out their fears of where their host were, so the Guardians hurried to the living room. But their fear was re ignited once they entered the room.

The keepers were sitting on the couched but each person was covered in bandages. Dianna had bandages up her arms and covering up a bit of her face. She was currently wrapping bandages around Jackson's midsection, a little red showing though. The boy also had a few band aides on his arms and forehead.

Shiro and Vahness didn't look any better. Shiro had some bandages around her head. A few scrapes and cuts on her arms, which they could see cause her sleeves were rolled up, and was leaning more on one foot. She was tending to a Vahness' wings, whose feathers stood up at odd angles. The red head didn't look any better, with bandages wrapped around her hand, few on her face, and holding a cloth to her shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS!" Jack shouted, surprising the Keepers. "Well good morning. We thought you were still asleep." Dianna greeted, picking up some bandages. " Kinda hard to do that when the place keeps shaking." Toothiana commented. "Is there any way we can help?" North offered.

"No don't worry yourselves over us. We got it handled." Dianna assured. "I'm going to get some more bandages. Would anyone want coffee?" She asked, counting how many did before leaving. "What happened out there? Looks like you were attack by wolves." Toothiana said, looking around at the three injured spirits.

"We had a run in with a few spirits. Nothing to worry about." Vahness said, waving her hand to show disregard. "Take your hand off, I'm going to clean the scratch. "Shiro whispered. The winged girl, removed her hand, taking the cloth too, and exposing a deep slash. "My god, you call this a scratch, sheila?" Bunny exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, Shiro's is worse from what I've heard." Vahness retorted. Shiro looked like a dear in headlights. "I'm fine really. Ah! Yuki-no stop it." The little white bunny had grabbed something wrapped around his owner's right leg, which turned out to be bandages, and began pulling it.

Yuki fought a little with the bandages only admitting defeat once he was all tangled. "You silly little thing, now your fur has blood." Shiro sighed, trying to sit down. "Here let me help you." Bunny said, moving towards her. "No it's alright. I can manage." She said, but the Pooka stopped her. " I wasn't offering. You need some help Shelia." He said, helping her up on the couch.

"Fine..." She agreed, moving her kimono so she could expose her leg. A few gasp could be heard as they gazed as the deep gashes on her thigh. " What did happen out there?" North asked. None of the Keepers really answered, their minds traveling back to past few hours.

* * *

Dark figures shot out from the trees, each one singling out a separate person. "We have few more minutes before sun up!" Jackson called out, dodging a spirit and swinging his scythe at it. " Dianna, to the left!" He shouted before being hit.

Dianna turned to block but wasn't fast enough. The spirit grabbed onto her arm, digging deep into her skin. " Damnit!Get off!" She shouted, striking down with her macuahuitl. The spirit screeched and tore way from her arm, leaving gashes. "You alright?" Shiro asked.

"Ye-SHIRO LOOK OUT." Shiro froze up a horde of dark spirits shot her way. She shielded herself with her arms but something else blocked the spirits. The asian girl opened her eyes to see her winged friend standing over her."Are you ok?" Vahness asked though gritted teeth. " I think so." Shiro responded.

Vahness helped her up, her wings drooping on the ground. "SSS, Strike that." Shiro hissed, looking down at her kimono. Even though the Greek woman's wings had shield them form the spirits, getting severely injured in the processes, some had slip though and struck Shiro's leg.

''_How noble, sacrificing your wings to save your friend. Look like I've run out of time_." The voice said from the the trees. "_No matter, I've done what I was set to do. Farewell, big brother. I see you and your friends..soon_."

* * *

"We just had a run in with a powerful spirit. Noting else" Dianna said, returning with more bandages and coffee. " We told you guys last night would be a very active night." She reminded. Walking over to Shiro and Bunny. " That's why we offered to help." Jack said. " Trust us. If you had you'd be dead." Vahness stated.

Sandy floated over to the winged. "_**Are your wings alight? **_" He asked, finding a pen and tapping on the coffee table. " Yeah they're ok. I'm grounded for a few weeks but nothing to fret over." Vahness smiled. The little golden man, bit his lip. "_**Do you mind if I fix your feathers? They're all messed up**_."

Vahness blinked her un-seeing eyes. " Oh. Um, I suppose." She un-surly said. Sandy nodded and floated behind her, careful not to hurt her. As he did so, the dream maker noted how her wings were oddly bent. Yeah, she defiantly isn't flying anytime soon.

Next to them, Bunny had finished cleaning up Shiro's wound. " You're not gonna be able to walk with that leg for some time." He said, bandaging it up. " I know. I'll just float instead." She responded. " Arigato, Usagi-san." Bunny hesitantly smiled. "You could just call me Aster instead." He stated, his fur ruffling up a bit.

Yuki looked wide-eyed between his owner and the Pooka, head darting back and forth. Sensing the situation, the little bunny let out a few noises to get its owner's attention. " What's the matter? I'm alright, see, no need to cry." Shiro said, picking hi, up. "Needy little thing, ain't he?" Bunny asked, feeling something tug inside his chest.

" He must have sensed that I was going to get hurt. He's never been this protective before." Shiro pointed out, scratching Yuki behind the ears. " Sure he hasn't. " Once the Keepers were all patched up, and the Guardians reassured that everything was fine, everyone sat seated around the table.

" Well, despite all of this, how did you guys enjoy your stay?" Jackson asked, sipping his drink. " It was actually quite pleasant. Even if Pitch was here." Toothiana commented, the other Guardians nodding and giving similar comments. " Well see, Kosmotis isn't such a bad guy. A stick in the mud but yeah. " Jackson said.

" We'll then I think this concluded the events of this visit." Dianna said. "Don't you all agree?" North nodded, I need to get back to cheek on toys and make sure elves haven't made a too big a mess." He said. " Same here, I have to check up on the tooth collecting. " Toothiana added.

" We'll walk you all out. Give us a few minutes." Jackson said, standing up.

* * *

"Jack, this is for you." Shiro said, holding out a basket to the winter spirit. " Since you said you never got our invitations, we made you some new ones." Jack took the basket and looked inside. There were some sugar skulls, a mini jack o lantern, and to boxes of chocolate. " Thanks guys." He said, smiling happily.

" We'll probably run into each other out in the field. But if you ever wanna stop by, it's best to come around before dark but after noon." Vahness explained. "Alright. This was great, next time we should stay at the pole. I have lots of rooms." North said, giving the Keepers hugs. " Careful with the wings!" Vahness reminded.

North pulled out a snow globe, whispered the "North Pole" and smashed the globe. "We'll keep in touch!" Toothiana called before going through. Sandy, floated back to Vahness and took her hand. "_** I know we didn't really talk much, so do you want to meet up some time?" **_He asked.

Vahness stayed quiet. " You want to meet up? I'm really busy, but I guess if we cross paths again I could free up some time." She said. " _**Then I'll see you around. **_" He finished, giving her hand a squeeze. "Usa- Uh..Aster. Here I have something for you." Shiro said, stopping the Pooka.

She help a little box out. " Just something to say 'Thank you.' " Shiro smiled. "Uh Thanks, sheila." He said, trying to think of something else to say.

" Hey I was w-"

"Come on cotton tail! We're getting left behind." Jack said, pulling the rabbit to the portal. "I was having conversation!" He shouted at the teen. "Sure you were. Thanks again guys!" Jack waved as the portal closed.

The Keepers stood outside their forest for a while. "I guess it's time to get back to work. V, you wanna take Henry with ya?" Jackson asked. " No thanks. I'll get Kosmotis to make me a nightmare instead. " Vahness responded. "But first let's all go have something to eat." Shiro said. " Right, Vamos pa tras. (let's go back.)

* * *

**Well I hope everyone has an awesome day and enjoyed this chapter. I gotta drive my parents home now and get to bed. good morning !  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to update early, just cause I wanted too. Well also to let you know since I have a Full-time job now I'm gonna cut my updating to about twice a week, I may occasionally post an extra chapter depending on how my writing flow is. So on with the show!**

* * *

Jack flew around the southern hemisphere of the world, bring snow days to the kids. Landing on a roof top, of whatever town he was currently in, Jack watched as some had a snowball fight. He turned his attention to the other people walking the streets when some one caught his eye.

" Well if it isn't Jack Frost." Dianna called, waving him over. "Hey, Dianna! What are you doing around here?" The teen asked, setting down next to her. "I'm working, how have you been." She asked. " I'm alright. I'm more worried about you guys." Jack responded. "How are your injuries?"

"They're healing. Normally injuries like these will heal by now, but that spirit did some thing to slow down the process." The Latin woman explained. "But we're all managing. It's been a week and life is back to normal, well our normal." She laughed. Jack gave a small smile. "Oh I finished all the treats from the basket. Thanks again."

Dianna nodded and continued walking down the street. " Well I'm glad you enjoyed them." She said, fixing her shall and walking into a park. " I also found the gifts you left me, well Jamie did, but they were all at the bottom of my lake..." Jack trailed off. "I see...I guess it would have been better to stop in person, not that we didn't try, but something major would come up."

The two reached a bench, Dianna sitting down while Jack just walked around a little. " Well let's not dwell on the past! How is Bunny doing?" She asked, a smirk tugging at her face. "As boring as ever. He's been carrying this carved egg around everywhere." The winter spirit said, making an egg shaped snow ball, and mimicking the Pooka.

"Shiro will be happy to know that. She's been wondering if he liked it or not." Dianna commented. " Like is an understatement. I tried to hold it and the kangaroo nearly had a heart attack." Jack pointed out. "Haha, our friends obviously fancy each other. We should do something about it." Dianna said, pulling out a pocket watch.

"I got a few ideas. Speaking of love struck friends, Sandy's been asking about Vahness. He's been trying to find her when he's out be no luck." Dianna made an "Oh.." face before biting her lip to think. "That will be difficult." She thought aloud. "I'll say. Sandy doesn't like to talk and she can't se-"

"No I don't mean communication, I think they figured how to do that. It's just," Dianna sighed, " Vahness , unintentionally, pushes people away once she senses that someone fancies her. She's she very cautious about who she lets close. Even more if they like her. " Jack hummed. " Why is she so closed off?"

"I let you in on a little secret." Dianna said, looking quickly around. "Don't ever let Vahness find out I told you, but the thing I collected from her...was her wedding ring." Jack's eyes widen. "She was married?!" He exclaimed, the collector nodding. " But it's been years. Shouldn't she have moved on by now?"

Dianna shook had and stood up, motioning for the winter spirit to follow. "The only thing I'll say is that between Vahness and I, she suffered more than I did, emotionally. " She responded. "What did you loose?" Jack, tentatively asked. Dianna "Hmph"ed and turned to him. " Your friend Bunny and I have one main thing in common. Figure it out."

Jack looked confused and opened his mouth to ask more but the clop of footsteps interrupted him. "Well look who I see. Head up!" Something flew through the air straight at Jack, shocking the teen as he caught it. "How's it going." Jackson's head grinned up at him. "I'm trying not to freak out. Do you always through your head at people?"

"Only if they are children." The head laughed. "Liar, pull your self together." Dianna said, grabbing Jackson by the hair and throwing him back to his body. The headless Halloween spirit caught his head and put it back on. "So anything new happen, Jackie?" Jackson asked, stepping off the driver seat of the carriage.

"Not really, I pelted Bunny with some snow balls a few days after we left your home." The white haired boy said. "That's great!" The sound of care horns and crashes came from just down the street. "Ah, if you'll excuse me. I'll be right back." Jackson said, pulling out a large black book and making his way down the street.

"Did someone just.."

"It would appear so. Normally for accidents, murders, or just natural cause, Jackson will let his dogs do the work. But he can't do that with us here." Dianna explained, watching as Jackson devoured a silvery blue mist. "His dogs?" Jack asked. "My Hell hound. They're omens of death, especially if you see them three times, but they're only seen if you are meant too."

The Halloween spirit had returned in time to over hear Jack's question. "We should get going." Jackson said, opening the carriage door. "Ladies first." He said, offering Dianna his hand to help her in to the carriage. "This was nice, Jack. Just tell Sandy to keep at it. " Dianna said before entering the carriage.

"Oh Jack, we were thinking and wondering. What do you think you'll be doing three weeks from now?" Jackson asked, leaning on the side of the carriage. "Just bringing winter. And maybe a Guardian meeting." Jack shrugged. "Well,how'd you like to skip the meeting and come with us to some place where everyone can see you?" Jackson asked.

The winter spirit stayed quiet, blinking a few times. " We did tell you we found a loop hole to the 'being believed in' rule. How'd you like to see it." A smile tugged at the teen's face. "Courses I'd love too. But only of I can bring the other Guardians, I don't think I'd feel right for me to just run off."

" I don't think they'd find the event much fun. It's mostly for people our physical age, with the exception of awesome adults and old people. " Jackson said. Dianna poked her head out and whispered something in the Halloween spirit's ear. "Are you serious?! Yeah but-Alright alright, no need to threaten death." He said.

"Alright, but we'll all need to meet up. You guys need costumes and there's only three weeks left." Jackson said, Shutting the carriage and sitting up on the driver seat of the carriage. "Here." He thew the winter spirit a little box compass. " Once you find out when everyone can meet up, use that to find one of us to relay the message."

Jack examined the little compass. Instead of the letters for the cardinal directions, it had pictures of the Keepers. Right now the needle was swinging back and forth between Jackson and Dianna's picture. " We'll then we'll see you later, Jackie boy. Let's move Henry." Henry neighed and began to walk away, a fog rolling in as the carriage pulled away.

" And Jack!" Dianna called, leaning out of one of the windows. "Shiro and Vahness told us to tell you! Just Talk to her, she obviously likes you for more than just your teeth!" She called out.

"Get back in the carriage!" Jackson shouted as the fog thickened, swallowing them up before dissipating. Jack stood there, cheeks a bit red from the blood rushing to them. "..Pitch is right, for once, they are lunatics." He said before taking off towards the Pole.

* * *

**Yeah kinda a short chapter with just Dianna, Jack, and Jackson. I wanna try start putting a little romance in but I'm not really sure how to. I mostly have how I want the story to go in my head, the problem is getting there.  
**

**To give you all a timeline, this is taking place the summer after the movie takes place. So right now, in the story, it's like Jun-Aug. I have ideas planed for when the Keeper's holidays roll around, in the story, plus Christmas and Easter but for the time in between it's still pretty hazy. **

**So, I'm asking you guys, is there any thing you'd like to see in this story? Like have parts that feature certain friendships growing, little couple scenes, maybe even side chapters of just the Keepers at work. **

**Send me a message with your idea. Till then, Adieu~**


	9. Chapter 9

"So that's pretty much just what Jackson said. What do you guys say?" Jack concluded, looking around at his fellow guardians. "A place were we can be seen? And we need costumes?" North asked. "What kind?" Jack shrugged. "They didn't say. I guess we'll have to find out." He said.

"I think I'd be fun. I went around a little, just to see how much everyone knows about them. Apparently everyone was surprised." Toothiana explained. "The Keeper's apparently keep to themselves. " She added. " Well aren't we honored." Bunny commented. "Aw come on Kangaroo, Shiro said she's love for you to go." Jack teased.

"Really?!"

"No, I just knew that'd get a goofy grin on your face." The pooka scowled and turned away. " So what do you all say?" Jack asked. "We will go. Might be nice." North said. " So how do we let them know?" Jack pulled out the little compass that Jackson had given him. " With this. The needle points to whoever is closer." He explained.

North clapped his hand. "The we'll have them over tomorrow. Phill! We must prepare rooms!" He shouted, and walked off into his workshop. "I guess I'll be heading back to work. See you all later." Toothiana said and took off. "Tooth hold up!" Jack called a little too late. "Man..Here Sandy." Jack said, throwing the little man the compass. "You relay the message."

Sandy looked to the compass then back at Jack but the teen was already flying out an open window. "Oi mate. Yah mind of I use that after ya?" Bunny asked. Sandy shook his had and created a sand plane around them. " Uh I think I'll just crate a tunnel instead." The pooka said, ready to hop out.

The Dream maker made seat beat's wrap around his friend before taking off. "WHY DO YOU AND NORTH DO THIS TO ME!"

* * *

**-With Tooth and Jack-**

"Tooth hold up!" Jack called, as he caught up with the fairy. "Jack? What is it?" She asked slowing down her flight. " Uh..I was just. I mean.." The white haired teen fumbled over his words. " Well I know you're busy, and I'm busy, and there's a bunch of stuff going on but-what I mean is,"

The tooth fairy chuckled watching Jack stutter. " What I'm trying to ask is...would you like to spend some time together?" He finally got out, his hood pulled up at some point. Toothiana stopped in her flight path to look at the winter spirit and processed what she'd been asked.

"Sure Jack. I'd love to." She smiled. "In fact, if you're free, you can help me look for something." Jack nodded and flew the rest of the way to the palace with her. Once there, all the little fairies swarmed around Jack, swooning when he smiled. "So what are you looking for?" He asked.

"I want to try and find the Keeper's teeth. Maybe if we find them, we can learn a little more about them." She said, taking his hand and leading him into the palace. "This is Asia's tower. Shiro is from Japan so her teeth should be in this area." Toothiana said looking though the shelved.

Jack took up the other half looking. It took a while of searching since neither of them knew what era to search in. "I think I found it." The winter spirit said, pulling out a little box, a picture of a young Shiro on the front. "Wow Shiro is quite old, her teeth are in the Feudal era section." Toothiana commented. "Where should we go next?" He asked. "Europe."

The two few off to another tower. "Since Shiro is from the mid to late 1200s. We should try to look from there." She suggested. "I'll take the ones before then and you look at the ones after." Jack nodded and the two began to search. It took longer till either of them found any of the teeth they were looking for.

"I found Jackson's teeth." Toothiana called out. Jack flew over to her. "Wow he's from this far back." He commented, looking surprised. "His teeth are in the B.C. section. It's around the time Celtic tribes came to Ireland." She explained. "Did you find Vahness' teeth?" Jack shook his head.

"She's not anywhere. I even checked into the 1700s." Jack explained. "Perhaps when Pitch took the teeth, he never returned hers. " Toothiana grimaced. "I'll have to punch him later." She said. "Let's go to North America now. Dianna's should be there. " Toothiana took off flying to another tower with Jack.

Again the pair started their search, starting off from the 1200s and spreading out there. "I found them!" Jack called out, holding the little box. "Dianna's from the 1500s. It's only a few centuries from my time." He thought aloud. "She lived during the Aztec empire. Wow, everyone is from such diverse times."

Jack handed her the little box. "Well I think it's time to go deliver a snow fall." The winter spirit said, not making eye contact with the fairy. "Alright, well thank you for helping Jack." She said, thinking quickly before giving the boy a peck on the cheek. "Don't forget to keep flossing"

He grinned, a light blush on his face, before flying off.

* * *

**-With Sandy and Vahness-**

The plane hovered in the air before dissipating into the large golden dream cloud Sandy was usually on. It was around sunset in the city so it worked out for Sandy, who would have to start work soon. He looked around trying to see if he could find his target.

"I think you'll have better chance on the ground. She broke her wings remember." Bunny reminded. Sandy nodded and lowered the cloud. They searched a few more minuted, with the compass' help, until they spotted her riding a nightmare through the city.

(My brother was watching Brave, and I walked though during the scene where Merida is riding Angus though the forest while shooting targets)

"There you go mate. Good luck." Bunny said, swiping the compass away, and disappearing down a tunnel. The dream maker puffed out his cheeks and moved his cloud to follow Vahness. Finally, the red-head stopped to rest at a park. " Go have a run boy. I'll be here for a little while." She said and sent the nightmare off.

Sandy stayed a few feet away, contemplating on how to let her know he was there. Something whizzed by his face, just missing him by a few centimeters.

"I know you're there. Come out and face me!" Vahness shouted, crossbow raised and loaded. Sandy instantly panicked a little, realizing she had almost shot him with an arrow. " I will not ask again, make your self known!" She said, re-demanded. Just before Vahness was about to fire, Hermes, the bird, fluttered down on her shoulder and twittered.

"Sanderson? Is that you?" She asked, lowering her weapon. Hermes few over to the golden man, twittering and pulling on his hair so he'd move forward. Finally making his way over to her and taking her hand. _**"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I just didn't really know how to tell you I was here." **_He wrote out.

"I don't think that's really your fault. Sorry for shooting at you, I didn't hit you right?"

_**"You almost did. Missed by a few." **_Vahness stiffed a laugh. " I missed on purpose, by the way." She said, ruffling Hermes feathers. Another little bird, same color as Hermes, fluttered down. Upon closer inspection Sandy could see this bird was a little larger than Hermes, or it could just be that the bird was puffing his chest out.

"Sanderson, this is Zeus. He's another one of my birds." She introduced, holding him out to him. Zeus moved onto the dream maker's hand, apparently sizing the man up. Sandy gave a wave and gently pet the bird, who calmed down and settled on Sandy's shoulder. "I think he likes you."

Sandy smiled and pet the Zeus again. _**"So does Zeus help you see too?" **_He asked. "No, we'll if he's around yes. Zeus, along with several other birds I have, are my 'Love Birds.' " Vahness explained to him. " You've heard about 'Love at first sight', right? Well that's these little guys, their pecks are pointed and make you realize how attractive you find the first person you see or who ever you're crushing on." She explained. "Hermes is the same,too."

_**"That explained something. Hermes pecked Tooth and Jack a while back."**_ Vahness laughed. "Those two have been sending feelers for a while now." She stated. "So are you about to get to work? I think it's almost dark." Vahness asked.

_**"I don't start for another hour. I was actually looking for you." **_He explained._** "Jack told us that Jackson invited us to some dress up event. North want you all to stay tomorrow night. "**_ Vahness widen her un-seeing eyes a little. "Oh so you guys are coming too. Jackson was only going to invite Jack."

She shrugged. "The more the merrier I guess." Vahness turned her head a little. A couple was walking by, the woman's stomach was round and the man was happy talking about what they should name their future child. _**"Are you alright? You zoned out for a second." **_He said, getting her attention.

"Oh sorry... I shot that couple a year ago." She smiled. "It makes my job worth wild when I run into people like that." Vahness sighed. " Well I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting up with you." She said, whistling out for the nightmare. "_**Indeed. You know I can transform the nightmare into a regular dream horse for you." **_Sandy offered.

"Thank you, but I don't think Kosmotis would like it. He told me to brink him back in one piece." She laughed, pulling herself up onto the horse. "Besides, even if Love is a wonderful dream, you can't deny, it can also be quite a Nightmare." She snapped the reins, sending the Nightmare moving. "We'll be by tomorrow!"

Sandy waved before remembering Zeus was still on his shoulder. The bird stayed for a little while before deciding to take off too. He twittered something before taking off. The dream maker waved and rose up into the sky, ready to get to work.

* * *

_**-Bunny and Shiro-**_

The Pooka jumped out of the tunnel and looked around. He was in another city, this one still day time, and people were hurrying around. Following the compass soon lead him to the center of the city. " I don't see here anywhere.." Bunny thought aloud. Shiro was obviously close by, the compass had had led him here.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone moving around. A young woman with shoulder length dark hair, dressed in a light blue shirt, jean skirt, back leggings, and flats. She was carrying a small basket and moving around people, blowing petals in their direction.

The girl turned in Bunny's direction and froze." Aster-san?! What are you doing here?" She asked, awkwardly walking over to him. Bunny looked around, to make sure the girl wasn't talking to anyone else. She laughed watching him. "It's me, Shiro, see." Shiro said, quickly holding her hair in a bun. (I was watching Mulan)

"Ah, sorry, you look different with your hair down and with different clothes Sheila." He said, trying not to stare. " Well all my kimono's are covered in white rabbit hair. So this is all I have for now." She explained, sending a disapproving look to her basket. "I'm guessing Yuki rolled around on them?"

"Actually he made a nest out of them. Using the sleeves as tunnels. Isn't that right boy." She asked, lifting the basket up. The petals moved to revel Yuki hiding underneath. " Don't be too hard on him. The kid just wanted to play probably. " Bunny said. " Perhaps. So what brings you here?"

The large rabbit scratched his ear. "Well, I wanted ta thank you for the carved egg." He said. Shiro gave a bashful smile. "Oh you're welcome. I wasn't sure if you'd like it, it was one of my simplest designs." She replied. "That was a simple design? Sheila, those carvings would take me days to make."

Shiro tried to surpass the blush on her face. "Well then thank you very much." She bowed. Bunny could feel his face heating up too and felt thankful that rabbits didn't blush, though it didn't stop his ears from showing his emotions. "And you'll probably hear this from your friends, but the other Guardians and I are joining you guys to this costume event your headless pal invited frostbite too."

"Oh! You're coming to the convention as well?" Shiro inquired. " Convention?" Bunny asked. "It's an Anime convention to be exact. I went to one when they first stated in my country." Shiro explained, walking to a bench. "After a few years Jackson, Dianna, and Vahness got curious about it all and decided to tag along one day. And we've been going to them ever since."

"Do they dress up as characters from books? Cause I've seen some kids do that around my country." Bunny stated. "Well that's the basic idea. It can vary from characters in books, comics, tv, and movies. Especially now in this day." She said, breathing out. " It's deciding who to be that is the problem." Shiro added.

She reached into her basket, pulling out some petals and blowing them at a passing elderly couple. "I bet. So how is your leg doing?" Bunny asked. "It's healing. I can walk on it now but not for long. It should be good by the time for the convention." Shiro assured. Stretching, she got up.

"I need to move on to the next city." She said. "Oh, then I guess I'll get going too them." Bunny also stated. "Why don't you join me. I'm sure once I get home we'll be having a discussion on whom you Guardians should be. This will give me an opportunity to try and figure yours out." She smiled.

The Pooka's fur fluffed up a bit, his ears standing up. "Course. Mind if we take a tunnel to the next city?" Shiro gulped a little. "How about we race there. I'm headed to Berlin." She interjected. "You know, never to race a rabbit. But you're on, Sheila."

"Then on your marks. Get set, GO!"

* * *

**I don't really have much to say but I hope you all have an awesome new years and I'll see you all next year. Adieu~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS, WORK HAS KEPT ME VERY BUSY! PLEASE, IF IT'S BEEN MORE THAN TWO DAYS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME TO HURRY UP!**

* * *

As the following day commenced, North made sure everything was prepared for his guest. "I just realized, we never gave them a time to show up did we?" Jack commented. " They'll be here soon. Madam Vahness sent her bird with letter again. " North explained, Hermes poking out.

"Should I go get the others then?" The winter spirit asked. "No need. They'll be here soon too." North assured. Jack sighed and slumped on an armchair. Suddenly there was a slight rumble though the work shop, causing Hermes to twitter happily. "I think they're here, why don't you go greet them Jack."

The teen didn't need anymore telling, he flew out of the room with Hermes behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jack returned with the Keepers. They each had a backpack with them, Dianna had two actually, which were full of who knows what. "Welcome, friends. Everyone feeling alright?" North welcomed, pulling them into hugs. "We're just great,Nick." Vahness wheezed.

"Then come, all the others arrived around the same time. They are in movie room." North said, leading them down the halls to a grand room with sofas, armchairs, pillows, a large Television and a few tables. The other Guardians were lounging around, only getting up when the last arrived.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while!" Toothiana greeted, fluttering over to the group and landing next to Jack. "Indeed it has. How have you been?" Dianna asked,setting one of her bags down. "Very well. Oh I have something for you. I'll show you them later." Toothiana said.

The other three Keepers had made themselves comfy on one of the sofas. "So, doesn't look like anyone is missing, I suppose we should begin." Jackson said opening his bag. "What will we be doing exactly?" North asked, sitting down in an armchair with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Jackson brought the full series, or what there is, of the two animes that we will be dressing up as at the convention." Shiro explained. "See, I already told Aster-san about this, but the convention we are going to is three days long. And each day we will be something different." She finished.

"What will we be on the third day?" Jack asked, floating onto the couch. "You guys, and Kosmotis, will be characters from American Comics. The four of us will be from a TV show." Vahness spoke up, sitting down. Sandy moved over to sit by her while Shiro took Sandy's vacant seat next to Bunny.

"Alright I just set the DVD in. I'm going to call you up individually so as to get your measurements." Jackson said.

* * *

"Toothiana how about you go first?"

"Me? Alright I suppose." She said flying forward. Jackson produced a note book and measuring tape. He first took her height before measuring her waist, hips, and bust. " Alright. You're like between Shiro and V's size. " The Halloween spirit commented. Toothiana blushed a little.

"Jack, you're next." Jackson said, flipping to the next page. " With out the hoodie." Awkwardly looking around, Jack removed his hood. " You don't wear a shirt underneath?" Jackson asked, taking his chest measurement. " I never take off my hood, so there was no need for it." The white haired teen said.

A quick flash went off, making people blink. "What was that?" Bunny asked. Sandy made an arrow pointing to Shiro, who was slipping something into her kimono. "I didn't do anything." She said. "I'm gonna get that camera you know." Jackson commented. "Alright you can clothe yourself before your girlfriend faints."

The winter spirit turned to see Toothiana quickly look back at the TV. " Sanderson, you're next." Jackson called to the dream maker. The short man floated over. " You are going to be a little difficult to come up with a costume. " The Halloween spirit explained, writing down something. "Thank you, little guy. You're all set." He thanked.

"Come on long ear, your up."

Bunny furrowed his brow but moved forward. "How exactly is this going to work? I'm a Rabbit." He stated. "Here drink this. "Dianna said, handing the Pooka a small cup. "Nicolas, please drink this." She said, handing the Russian man another cup. They each drank the liquid and handed their cups back.

"I Feel odd." Bunny said, as the effects of the potion took effect. The hair over his body began to retract, his ears shrink, and paws tun into hands/feet. The transformation continued before a very handsome man with tan skin, short back hair, and shirtless(but somehow with pants) stood before them.

"Dear Madre de Dios.."(Mother of God) Dianna muttered dropping the empty cups. "Wow..Bunny you look absolutely..." Toothiana said, trying to find the word. "Hot?" Vahness interjected. "I hate you all so much right now." She muttered under her breath." Do I really look that good?" Bunny asked, looking himself over in a mirror.

" Alright He a Greek god, now hold still will you!" Jackson grumbled. "No need to be jealous, just cause he has more muscle than you." Dianna stated, walking pass. The Aussie couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, your done. You'll change back in a minute." The Halloween spirit stated. "Nick, your up."

"Just a second, I'm trying to understand little white creature's story." North responded. The little creature on the screen was retelling an elaborate tale, Making the Guardians give "WTF" faces while the Keeper's cringed. " Alright, I'm coming." North said and got up.

Jackson quickly took the man's measurement. "So Nick, have you ever trimmed or shaved your bear and mustache." He asked. "Once, many years ago, but it grew back next day." The Russian explained. "Perfect. Now do you feel strange yet?" Jackson asked. "I do.. In my belly." North said, and turned to the mirror.

Slowly his beard n mustache retracted, his hair going from white to brown. The hair on his head growing in the front and shortening in the back, truing brown and wavy-ish. Finally his body began to de-age, the tattoos on his arms shrinking slightly. Eventually North looked back at a younger version of himself.

"Not bad, Nicolas." Dianna said, looking him up and down. "All he'd need to do is save the mustache and trim the beard, plus contacts, but wow." She said. "I forgot how attractive I looked." North said, looking himself over. "You'll have the ladies all over you,now hold still." The Halloween spirit said.

* * *

After writing down North's new measurements, Jackson said he was done with measurements. He called the girls over so they could discuss who everyone will be,as well as practice some dances, while the Guardians continued watch the anime. "Are we in agreement with who everyone will be?" Jackson asked.

"Do we really have to make Sanderson...Him?" Vahness asked, looking a little uneasy. "I'm sure he can pull it off but that thing is just...so lame." The other three cringed too. "He's the only one who could pull him off." Shiro stated. "Alright. Let's get to practicing." Dianna said, handing out four MP3 with headphones.

The Guardians would switch from watching the TV to the Keepers. With out being able to hear what they were dancing to, the Keepers looks pretty odd. After a little time the Keeper's got tired as took sets up with the Guardians. Phil soon appeared with hot chocolate for everyone.

Dianna took one to Vahness, making sure that the winged girl had taken a slip before siting back with Jackson. The group finished watching the first anime and Jackson set in the next DVD. It opened with an energetic young man talking too a room filled with chaos."So how did you like the last series, Aster?" Shiro asked.

"It's was interesting. It has fights and isn't all mushy and girly like. Not that I have anything against it" Bunny quickly said hastily. " There's nothing to be embarrassed about. " She chuckled. "So..where is your Kid?" He asked. "Yuki? He, Shiba and some of Vahness' birds are watching the house." She explained.

"I thought you deserved a day with out him glaring at you." Shiro added, leaning back with her shoulder slightly touching his arm. From across the way, Vahness smirked and leaned over to Sandy. "Are you seeing what I'm sensing from the two over there?" She asked. Sandy looked over and silently laughed.

"_**How long do you think till one **__**asked the other out?" **_He wrote out on her hand. "Not long now. Their color is still pink but a brighter pink." She said, talking a sip of her drink. "_**I meant to ask yesterday but how are your wings? I've been worried**_." Vahness inwardly panicked a little, but stayed calm.

"They're healing. It'll still be another two weeks till I can fly but I can retract them into my back now." She told him, quickly finishing her drink and setting the cup down. "_**I could help you out for the next.." **_Sandy had stopped writing cause he noticed Vahness swaying slightly.

Dianna whispered something into Jackson's ear, who then took his head off and threw it to Jack; startling the teen. "Oi Jackie, push V a little." Jackson's head said. "Fine just stop throwing your head at me, it's creepy." Jack responded, throwing the Halloween spirit his detached head.

Using his staff, Jack gave motioned for Tooth to watch and gave Vahness' side a nudge. It was enough for the drowsy redhead to practically collapse on the dream maker. Sandy just barely scooted enough away so that Vahness didn't entire fall on him. Looking over, He gave Dianna a disapproving look when she help up a little bottle.

Sandy moved so that Vahness' head rested on his lap and used his sand to bring the rest of her body on the couch. "Aww, aren't they cute?" Jack teased, earning him a pillow to the head. "Shush, or well wake her like last time." Toothiana said, throwing Sandy back the pillow.

"Possibly, I gave her three times the dose so she should stay asleep. But stay quiet just in case." Dianna warned. Over the coarse of the next hours, everyone slowly began falling asleep. Dianna and Jackson were leaning against North's Arm chair, the man himself leaning back in his seat.

Shiro had her head on Bunny's shoulder while one of the Pooka's ears drooped on her head. Jack and Toothiana were curled up together in the rug in front of the TV. Smiling at his friends, Sandy set out little dream clouds to everyone. The dreams form over everyone's head, except the Keepers. He tried again but nothing happened.

Confused, but not sensing any really danger, the little Golden man settled down to sleep. Phil and several other Yetis entered a little later, bringing blankets, taking the empty cups, and shutting off the TV.

Everything now was quiet, the sound of snores the only thing making noise. Still, even with all the calmest, off in an unknown location an evil plot was forming.

_ "Enjoy your time together, Keepers. I'll take you each down, until it's just you and me..Big Brother."_

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Anyone have any Ideas from where/ who they'll be cosplaying? If not you'll find out soon. Adieu~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thanks for being so patient. My laptop had the BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! and I had to rewrite this chapter. But anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The following morning, the Jacks were the first to wake up. "Ah my back is killing me!" Jackson commented. "Well that's what happens when you sleep against a chair. " Jack respond. "Like sleeping in a tree is any better." The Halloween spirit retorted. Next to them, Dianna and Toothiana began to stir.

"Jack it's too early to be up, that is unless you're going to brush." The Fairy queen said, sitting up to stretch. Jack held in a laugh. "Your feathers are all messed up, Here." The teen helped her set them all down, blushing a little as his hand touched her waist. "Thank you Jack, oh! You're hair is all messed up too!"

Jackson watched on, a soft "hmph" escaping his lips before looking down at Dianna, who was also watching. "Wanna go find the kitchen n get coffee?" He asked. "Yeah let's go." She yawned, brushing a hand though her messy hair, before getting up and the two ventured into the workshop.

The next being to wake up was, unfortunately, Sandy. The short man stirred and tried to snuggle back into his pillow buts slowly realized that said pillow was moving. Spring up, Sandy realized that he had some how slid down with his head resting on Vahness' chest. Fortunately the winged girl was still asleep.

"Hey, Sandy's awake." Jack pointed out to Toothiana. "What's the matter buddy, never woken up on a woman's boobs before?" Jack snickered. Sandy shot him an angry/embarrassed look, with sandy symbols saying something like. "Neither have you!"

"Jack don't be so vulgar!" Toothiana snapped, blushing a little. "Come on, He was obviously enjoying it. Did you see the way he snuggled into her-OW!" Jack rubbed his head as Sandy flung a near by pillow at him. From the arm chair, North shifted and yawned.

"Two of you fighting already, we haven't even had breakfast yet." He said, moving the blanket off. "Morning North." Jack greeted. The Russian waved and got up to stretch. "What time is it?" He asked, looking over to a clock. The time read that it was nine something.

Over on the other couch, the noise was starting to irritate Bunny, who was trying to catch a few more "ZZZ"s. "You guys are loud you know that." He grumbled, trying to ignore the snickering coming from Jack. "Trying to get some more snuggling in, huh, Kangaroo?"

The Pooka opened an eye to glare at the winter spirit. "What are you talking about?" Jack just indicated with his eyes and smirk on his face, North and Tooth also smiling a bit. Following Jack's gaze, Bunny jumped a little and his ears stood on end as he looks down at Shiro, her hair a little messy and loosely coming out of the cap she wore.

"Crikey!" He muttered as quietly as he could. His movement were enough to wake up the sleeping Japanese girl. Shiro moved and used her arms to hold her up. "What's with all the noise, people are trying to sleep." She yawned. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Shiro looked up and her pink eyes locked with a pair of vibrant green eyes. "Uh..Morning Sheila."

.

.

.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! I'M SO SORRY USAGI-SAN!" Shiro exclaimed, scurrying off the rabbit. "I promise I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, please forgive me." She stated, giving a bow. "Hey hey, there's no need to be all that formal. It's not a big deal." Bunny quickly said, trying to calm her down.

"Course not cause he was enjoying it." Jack commented, earning him another smack with a pillow. "Awe we missed it." Dianna pouted as she and Jackson returned, coffee mugs in tow. "Told you she'd freak out. Good morning everyone." Jackson greeted.

The others muttered a similar greeting. "Looks like almost everyone is up. How about we get breakfast." North suggested. Sandy raised a hand, to get attention, and pointed down to Vahness. "We can leave her here, she'll still be asleep for a while longer." Dianna explained.

Everyone got up and headed out the room, Sandy quickly slid the blanket back over Vahness.

* * *

"So here is who everyone is going to be for the convention in the order of the days." Jackson explained, passing the Guardians little sheets of paper. "The last name on there is a comic/ movie character. I'll lend you what you need for them before we leave so don't sweat it."

Reading his list over, North chuckled at the second name. "I guess I did look a lot like him when I was younger." He commented, rubbing his beard. "How come I have this guy for the second day?" Jack asked. " Wouldn't the guy with the yellow bird suit me best? Appearance wise anyway."

"We considered that." Shiro said, taking a bite of toast. "But the thing is because the characters for day two represent not only themselves but the people from them, you must be careful how to portray them." Jackson nodded. "Plus there a lot more you need to know about the guy your talking about, and I don't think you wanna be reading a history book for the next three weeks."

Jack grimaced, not liking the thought of that. "Plus you grew up in colonial times, I'm sure you've seen everything unfolded so you know more about Him than first timers probably do." Dianna pointed out. "Just try to incorporate how he act in the show, with how you think he would act . "

"I have a question about mine for a second day. I didn't see this character appear in the show, so how should I act?" Toothiana asked. " Oh you're going to be an Original Character for that, well kinda." Jackson started. "The creator has come up with a design, it's male but before then I've seen many designs of what people thought that character looked like."

"You're gonna look beautiful Tooth-san." Shiro smiled. Jack leaned over to check up on what Sandy had. "Oh my god! You're going to be that!" The winter spirit exclaimed. Sandy slightly smirked before making a sand cane and pointing it at Jack's face. "Oh knock it off."

Bunny was looking oddly at his list. " I don't like who I am for the first day." The other Guardians crowded around him to read over the Pooka's shoulder. "I think you'll look good as him Bunny." Toothiana commented. "But he's practically dressed in just bandages!" Bunny exclaimed. "Which is why all the fangirls will love you." Jackson concluded.

The door opened and in walked in a sleepy Vahness. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. What battle did you just come from?" The Halloween spirit commented, taking a note at the Greek girl's messy hair as she sat down. "Oh shut up, my sexy bed hair just means I kicked someone's ass last night."

She stretched and yawned. "Good morning everyone. Hope everyone slept better than I did." She said. "Were you not comfortable? Cause you looked very comfy with Sandy sleeping on you-OW" Jack rubbed his head. "What is this! Hit Jack day?" He questioned rubbing his head.

"That's not a bad idea." Dianna commented. "What?-Ow you bitch." Jackson shouted, catching his head. "Oh I'm very aware of his head on my chest.." Vahness said, giving a little smirk in Sandy's general direction. "You toss n turn in your sleep, Sanderson. Did you know that?"

Sandy blinked in confusion and tapped out a, "_**No, do I really?**_" with his spoon. "You've been working too hard, all of you in fact." Vahness stated. "North you grumble, I could here Aster move around, Jack and Toothiana i could swear you both hold conversations."

The Guardians looked a little embarrassed. "This convention week will do you all well. We can all relax and enjoy ourselves." Dianna stated. They all continued to have a light chat all throughout their meal. Afterwards the Keepers returned to the living room and packed up their stuff.

"Oh Ana, you said you had something for us?" Dianna asked, zipping up her bag. "Ohh right, well it's only for three of you.." The Tooth Fairy trailed off, pulling out three semi cylindrical boxes. "I tried to find out more about you guys, so I asked around. No one could tell me anything, so I decided to pull up your teeth."

"If you wanna know about us, just ask." Jackson stated, rubbing his head. "I guess you referred to us as the Keepers instead of individually, yes?" Shiro asked, picking up the box with her picture. Toothiana nodded. " Yeah well, to put it short, the other spirits don't really like us." Vahness spoke up. "Why?" Jack asked

"They just do" The Keepers responded.

"Anyway, we're gonna leave you with last night's animes, in case you want to do some research. Plus these DVDs for the characters you'll be on the third day, plus these comics to help you out. " Jackson explained setting them down on a table. "I'll take my teeth to go." Jackson said, taking his box.

"Hey wait, I need to keep these safe." Toothiana protested. "Don't worry Ana, we'll keep them safe. Perhaps, after some time, we'll let you see them." She said, sliding her box out of the fairy's hand. " Just as before, make arrangements for three weeks from now. We may come to you in between now and then to try out your cosplay."

"We'll come pick you up early, 7 a.m American Eastern time. That way we can have time to check into our Hotel, get our passes, and get in costume." Jackson said. "We're staying in a hotel?" North asked. "A suite. Since there's gonna be ten of us." Vahness stated. The Keepers began walking out with the Guardians following.

"Wait you mean Pitch is coming?! That creep wears costumes." Bunny exclaimed. The Keepers gained irritated looks but didn't turn around. "He may be a stick in the mud but is not that creepy. You should see some of the people we've dressed up as before saying that."

* * *

They walked through the outer doors into the Reindeer stable where Henry was eating some hay. "There's my good boy, miss me?" Jackson gushed, walking up to him. "Is there anything more beautiful than a boy and his horse." Dianna teased walking by him, and petting Henry on the back.

The girls set their stuff in to the carriage while Jackson hooked his horse up. "Uh Usagi-san. I really am sorry about this morning ." Shiro muttered. " There's nothing to be sorry about Sheila, and it's Aster. " Bunny said, patting her head. Shrio blushed a little before floating up a little and giving him a scratch behind the ears.

"Oh just kiss will you." Vahness whispered, taking a seat with her feet dangling out of the carriage. Sandy floated over. "_**I was trying to ask before but will you need any help for the following weeks since you're wings are still healing? I'd be glad to help**_." He offered. "Thank you that's very thoughtful, but I'll be alright." She assured, placing another hand on his head.

"I am sorry I fell asleep on you, I hope I didn't crush you." Sandy shook his head. " Well try to take it easy, stress is unhealthy for everyone." She smiled at him, while ruffing his hair. "Alright, Shiro stop scratching the rabbit, V quit flirting, Dianna sit back in carriage! We're heading out."

The girls gave fake whines before filing into the carriage. "Thank you for hosting us Nick." Jackson bowed and climbed up to the driver. "Gentlemen, Lady, we'll see you all soon" Jackson smacked the reins and Henry began walking out, the strange mist appearing and swallowing them up.

"Now that is creepy." Jack stated. The others nodded in agreement before North clapped his hands. "Well lets go back in, I want to watch that movie about guy with hammer." He said, and lead the way back in.

* * *

**This is the last chapter before they go to the convention. The following 5-6 chapters will be very long-ish. Now they'll be cosplaying from two of my fav animes, one of which is easy to figure out if you look at my profile. The third day they will (Spoiler alert)cosplay from Marval comics n Adventure time. Try to guess who will be who and stay toon to find out! Adieu!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we go! As I said on the last one, there will be at least 5-6 chaps that will be long-ish. So then I'll share my thoughts afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly, through out that time the Guardians would occasionally get visits from the Keepers. It was only to make them try something on and to pass on some information on what to pack. On the day before the convention, Bunny was working on some new egg designs when an unexpected visitor appeared.

"So this is where you live, gonna be hard to get Shiro here seeing how it's underground." A feminine voice said from behind the Pooka, a soft hiss as well. Spinning around, Bunny was surprised to find Dianna lounging on one of the egg pillars. "Ho-How did you get in here with out raising an alarm?!"

Dianna chuckled and slid off, Shiba warped around her arm . "Very easily. Now drink this and put these on." She demanded, tossing him a small bottle and a grey shirt and sandals. "What? What for? And that doesn't-"

"Just drink it or I'll yank your ears." The Hispanic woman threatened. Ears flattening in fear, Bunny quickly drank the contents of the bottle, his body changing like the first time. Sliding the shirt on, as well as the shoes, Dianna grabbed him. "Now come on fool, we're going shopping!"

Opening a strange looking portal (Think something similar to Yuko's closet portal), Dianna dragged to protesting human Pooka though and off somewhere.

* * *

The next day, just as they'd said, the Keepers arrived early to get the Guardians. They first arrived to get Jack and North. The two were already set and waiting when the Jackson's carriage arrived. "Morning Gentlemen, ready to head out?" Jackson greeted, stepping down and helping to set their things into the carriage luggage compartment.

Opening the door for them the two stepped in, the rest of the Keepers and Pitch already seated in side. It took them a moment to noticed that the five of them weren't dressed in their usual attire.

Jackson wore a white stitched up lab coat, a grey patched stitched up turtle neck shirt under neath, Black pants, and grey stitched shoes.

Dianna, was dressed in an elegant black dress that tied around her neck with a spider web. Long black gloves whose sleeves attached to the back of her dress, which was bunched up.

Shiro was dressed in a uniform that consist of a white dress shirt with green tie under a yellow sweater vest. That was under a long black cloak, a short red and back plaid skirt with a pair of white strap boots over black.

Vahness' out fit was more simple. It was of a black sleeveless jump suit with hood, an arrow tail, and white eyes on the hood. The red head wore a two bracelets, one on each hand, that spiraled around her wrist. Up both her arms, were snake tattoos.

Even Pitch looked different, he still wore black but it was only a tight shirt with design on the left shoulder, black and white prison pants, and a white long sleeved top tied around his waist. There was even a ball chain shackled to the Nightmare king's left ankle. But the oddest thing was that Pitched seem to have put on a little muscle.

"Well don't just stand their, Jack, Nicolas, come sit. "Dianna patted to her empty space. "Didn't realize we had to be in costume already." Jack said, taking a seat next to her while North sat between Vahness and Shiro. "You don't have to, you can get dressed at the Hotel. So you both excited?" Shiro asked.

"Da, it would also shed some light on several Christmas request that people have sent me." North said. "So what was this about Bunny getting kidnapped to go shopping?

* * *

With in a few minutes everyone was gathered. Jackson was driving though a strange mist, inside the girls had music to get everyone pumped up. "Oh come off it, Conejo(Bunny), I needed someone to come with me so they could help my hold my snake." Dianna stated, brushing her hair.

"You could've just said! I was working on something important" Bunny retorted. "So that wasn't a picture of Shiro I saw you drawing." Vahness commented. "How did! Wait..you weren't even there, let alone see!"

"Yes, but you just admit it."

Dianna and Vahness, some how, high five while Shiro and Bunny shifted uncomfortably. "I'm wondering, what is this mist we're passing though?" Toothiana asked, reaching to lift the curtain. "I wouldn't do that, Queenie. There are things out there far worse than I can conjure." Pitch warned, reading though a pamphlet.

"Kosmotis is right. See unlike Shiro and Vahness, who fly thorough the air, Jackson and I move though portals." Dianna explained. "My portals are like worm holes, while Jackson's actually pass through a separate world." The Guardians gasped a little. "The carriage protects us from any souls wanting to enter, but doesn't protect us from the Omens."

"The Omens?" North asked. " Beings that foretell death. Just cause we are immortals doesn't mean we are safe. " Dianna concluded, ushering in a grim silence. "But let's not think about that now. We got three days of no sleep and partying ahead." Vahness stated, flipping through some songs before stopping.

_We always dreamed about this better life, this better life_

_We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along_

_We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise_

_Now let's go walking hand in hand._

"_Come on baby we can hit the lights,_" Dianna sang. "_ Make the wrongs turn right._"

"_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_" Shiro jumped in.

"_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep._" Vahness joined.

_And it feels like we could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_Yeah everything is alright_

_We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise_

_It feels like...we could do this all night!_

* * *

Just as the song ended, the carriage came to a stop. "Alright guys. Everyone out, we're here." Jackson announced, opening the door. Everyone filed out, and looked around. They were behind several building, the sound of the city reaching them through the ally. "Where are we?" Jack asked, grabbing his bag.

"We're just behind the city. Since there's a convention going , there might be police around. It would be a little suspicious if we just appear out of no where, that is assuming they can see us, so we're not taking any chances." Jackson explained, taking out his luggage. "Alright lets get to the hotel."

The Keepers lead the way down the ally, pulling along, several bags n boxes off luggage behind them. How all that fit in the little carriage compartment, the others didn't know. Stepping out on to the side walk, everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Walking down the street, the Guardians looked around.

Tall building, cars going by, and every now and then they'd spot some people wearing costumes like the Keepers. As they walked by a particular group, several of them went though them while two of them gasped and squealed, waving to them. "You look beautiful, I'll get a pic when I see you later." A girl shouted to Dianna.

"How is it she saw you but not the rest of us?" Toothiana asked, they rounded a corner. "Not everyone can see us right now. We're not in full costume , you guys not even in costume. We have to embody the character, truly believe we are them, thus projecting ourselves by bringing these beings to life." Dianna explained, the other three nodding .

"We're here!" Jackson proclaimed walking into a building. The lobby was beautiful, a stair case leading up, a cafe and bar to the side, several comfy chairs, and people behind a counters. Here there were more people dressed in costume, some taking photos, others complementing each other, or just expressing their excitement.

"Kosmotis, Long-ears, could you both get us carts for our stuff." Jackson requested, taking a little drink of something. "I'm going to go check us in. " He said, walking up to a woman at the desk. " 'Ello madame, I'm checking." The woman blushed a little an quickly typed into there computer.

"Your name?"

"Jackson Lander."

"Could I see some ID?" She asked, holding out her hand. Jackson pulled out a little plastic card with his picture, handing it over. "Thank you. Alright, It says you've already paid, and you have a suite." She read out, handing back his ID while looking for who he was with. "My friends are by the elevator." Jackson smiled at her.

"I see, how may keys would you like to your room?" She asked. "I think four will be good, we're a big group." Giving a little chuckle, the woman handing over four cards. "Have a fun time." She said, Jackson waving as he walked to the elevator. The others finished setting their luggage in the carts and followed him.

* * *

On the way up, their elevator was stopped several times for people to get on. Lucky Jackson managed to convince everyone that there wasn't room. Finally they reached the top floor, and walked to their room. "Ok newbies. Let's quickly get ready, go to the con, get our passes, and then eat something."

Opening the door, everyone looked surprised at the beauty of where they would stay. There was a large living area, complete with a couch, two armchairs, coffee table and television. A small kitchen too the side, complete with stove, dishwasher, fridge/freezer, and a small dinning table. Another small table was by the window, surrounded by two chairs.

There were also two doors, possibly the bedrooms, on the side. "Seeing how there's 6 males and four females, how are we gonna sleep?" Jack asked, looking at the others. "Well, Kosmotis and I aren't really gonna sleep. So that reduces the number down to eight." Vahness spoke up.

"How about for right now lets just choose a room to dress in, we can work out sleeping arrangements later." Shiro said, already walking to a room, pulling Vahness along. "Let's just get ready."

* * *

For the following forty-five minutes every one hurriedly got ready. Bunny had taken the potion Dianna gave him, this does would keep him human for the next three day; so he wouldn't need to take it again. Right now he was being assisted by Vahness in putting on his costume.

"Do I really have to wear all these bandages? Couldn't I have a shirt like the other version of him?" He asked, as the Greek girl finished tying the bandages around his neck. "No. This version is better, I can feel it." Vahness said finishing up. Dianna walked out of the bathroom, her hair up in a bun, held in place by a spider.

"My, my, you make a fine kishin, doesn't he, Shiro." The Asian girl puffed out her cheeks as she put on a blonde wig with pigtails. Dianna walked to a mirror and started putting her make up on. "You know it's bad to put make up on over make up." Bunny stated, watching the Hispanic woman cover up the designs on her face.

"I know, but these are tattoos." She chuckled, turning around. "Shiro made them for me to cover up my burns, they've long since healed though." Bunny blinked, a little amazed, before Shiro walked over. "Here put this on so I can draw the eye on your forehead, Aster." She said holding out a short black wig with white marks.

Toothiana poked her head out of the bathroom. "I need a little help, I can't tie my eye patch." She said. "Don't worry I'll help." Vahness spoke up, feeling her way over to the Fairy. Not that she could see it, but Tooth wasn't covered in feathers anymore. They were similar to Vahness' wings and the Fairy had retracted them into her body, the ones on her head, truing into long brown hair.

Reaching her, Vahness carefully tied the two ends of the eye patch together. "Does that feel aright?" Toothiana nodded. "It's alright. You haven't gotten ready, how about I help." She offered. " Alright, I normal help everyone else get ready so thank you." Vahness thanked, and the two helped each other out.

* * *

Over in the next room, the rest of the guys were finishing getting dressed. Jackson looking into the mirror as he finished drawing a stitch across his face. "Perfect." He said, brushing the grey wig hair and twisting the large screw in his head. "About time, you take forever." Pitch commented.

The nightmare king stood behind the Halloween spirit, setting in a contact into his left eye. "Oh whatever Wolfie." Jackson teased. "Hey you guys, I think Sandy has his head stuck." Jack called out. Pitch held in a snicker as he wrote the word "NoFUTURE" on his left brow.

Jackson smirked and walked out of the bathroom to see North and Jack trying to help their friend out of a cardboard head. "Hey hey! Careful! Shiro worked hard on making this." The Halloween spirit proclaimed, hurrying over. "Don't worry, it's an easy fix. Just hold still." He said, pulling out a knife n cutting around the dream makers head.

"There you go. It should fit nicely now, just hold it when you're not posing for the camera." Jackson advised as Sandy pulled his head out. The little golden man huffed and fixed white ruff around his neck. Pointing a tape recorder at the Halloween spirit, Sandy pressed play and the device shouted out a "FOOL!".

"Oh god, no." Jackson groaned. "We tried to get you to try the head on but you're a little tough to pin point. We would've sent V, but that woman was out all last week. " He explained. Sandy gave a little bit of a pout and sat back, waiting for the others to finish. North too sat down, all dressed in black, white cartoonish hands, and a white cartoonish skeleton mask.

Jack was being a little more stubborn. Getting dressed was simple enough, though getting him to put the shoes on was a challenge, succeeding only after Jackson threatened to get Dianna. The winter spirit would never admit it, nor would the others, but the Lady of the Dead was pretty terrifying.

Since the winter spirit already had the right hair color, Jackson just attached some extensions to the back and sides of his hair. "You need any help with the contacts?" Jackson asked, watching the teen try to set them in his eyes. "I've got it, I've seen how to do this. Thanks Professor."

"Funny. Don't forget the teeth." Jackson reminded. "Yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

Now that everyone was dressed, they all met in the living room. "Let's take some photos before heading out." Dianna said, holding up Shiro's camera. Bunny and Jack gave out little groaned. "Deal with it boys, you'll feel like celebs after this weekend." Vahness smirked.

"Ok lets have Soul, Maka, Stein, Marie, and Lord Death go first."

Jack, Jackson, North, Shiro, and Toothiana walked to the clear wall. Jackson and Shiro had their prop scythes ready, and Tooth had a hand for a hammer. "Alright, pose and hold it." Everyone got into a fighter stance, except for North who did two peace sighs. "Perfect!"

"Alright Now we'll have Asura, Medusa, Arachne, and Free." Shrio said, taking her camera as Dianna went up to stand with Bunny, Pitch, and Vahness. "Oh hold up." Jackson said, quickly handing Bunny a glowing red ball. "It's a soul. Now pose." The four of them stood proudly as Shiro snapped the photo.

"And now, The Legendary Holy Sword gets a photo all to himself." Shiro chucked as Sandy floated up and placed a cardboard Excalibur head on. "I think we crated a monster, he's loving his character too much." Dianna whispered to Jackson. They took several more photos(You can choose who poses with who) before setting the camera away.

It was now a little past nine o'clock. "Before we leave, here." Jackson said, passing the Guardians cards. "In order to get our passes, which are already ordered, you'll need to present some ID." North looked at his. "These are fake ID's. You are going to end up on Naughty list."

"Yeah, but it was fun." The Halloween spirit smirk. "Also, I have four keys to this room. I doubt you five will wander off on your own, But I'll give you one just in case. The others will be with Me, Shiro, and Kosmotis." He added, handing out the key cards.

"Great, now off we go!"

* * *

**Well then what do you think? Yeah sure some of them might seam odd but what eves. Anyway I thinking after the Con chapters it will be like between Aug-Oct but not yet Halloween. I wanna put in some fluff romance dates for my pairings but I need some ideas, anyone have some? Anyway it's like 3 in the morning n I'm sure Sandy is furious that I'm still away. So Adieu and good night.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I 've been so caught up with work n had writer's block but I finally got it finished. Please ignore any grammatical errors, I'll fix them in the morning.**

* * *

The Guardians over looked their passes that hung around their necks. The group had left the hotel and walked to the convention hall. Every where people dressed in costumes, posing for photos, and lounging around. The Keepers lead them over to a short line where a group of girls, not that the Guardians could tell at first, spotted them and began to whisper.

"Oh my god! That has to be the most perfect Free I've seen!"

"Yeah, but the Asura is hot!"

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask."

One of the girls walked over, pulling at her black sweater. "Uh, excuse me." She said, getting Bunny and Pitch's attention. "Could I get a picture of you two, please?" The Pooka was a little in shock, forgeting that people could see him, so Pitch answered. "Sure. Hey, stop staring into space." The Nightmare king snapped.

"What exactly do you want me to do!" Bunny shouted back him. "Just stand and hold that soul and look pretty." The other comented, rolling his eyes. The two stood a foot apart as the girl snapped a few pictured. " Thank you so much!" She replied, huring back to her friend. "What do I do. Honestly you should've payed more attention."

"Oh shut up."

The line moved and the ten of them quickly got their passes. "Alright students, scyethes, witches, imortals, and holy sword. " Jackson started. "What should we do?" He asked looking though his pamplete. The others did the same. "What's a Panel?" Toothiana asked, looking at the daily events.

"Oh thoes are fun. It's basicly a group of people that talk about what ever the topic is or ,if it's one for a particualr anime, people cosplayed as them answer questions in character." Vahness explained. "And what about the dealer room?" North asked.

"That's over there, North-san." Shiro said, pointing to a pair of closed doors. "You can buy stuff to take back as suviners, though it won't be open for another 30 minuetes." She added. "There also a video game room, movie room, and i think there's a little cafe some where." Dianna stated reading her pamphlet. "Ha, yes there it is!"

"We'll it's almost 10, so I think break fast is out of the question, how about we get some tea to hold us over, see a panel and then head to lunch?" Jackson sugessted, the other's nodded in agreement. Starting to walk to the cafe room, the gruardians looked around at all the other people.

Over by the windows were kids dress in what looked like ninja cloths. Little ways away a group in uniforms consiting of Brown coats, white pants, boots, and lether straps. There was even a group wearing only swimsuits! "People here are weird." Jack said, looking looking oddly at the people.

"SOUL!"

A shout came, making the group turn to see a "boy" with blue hair waving to them from a few feet away. "We'll don't just stand there, Soul." Jackson said, nudging the teen. "Fine. BLACK STAR!" Jack shouted, feeling a little embarssed but also finding it fun.

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

The two shoted, slow motion running to each other. " I think he's getting he hang of it."Jackson smiled as the duo reached eachother and hugged. Jack tryed to stay in character even though inside he was over joyed that someone else could see him, even if he wasn't portaying him self right now.

"Hi, man. Wow you're cosplay is amazing. Is that hair real?" Black star asked, looking at Jack's hair. "Ah partaily, a friend put hair extentions to make it longer." Jack explained. "And thanks, you look great too." He compelented. "Hey do you think our groups could get a few photos together?"

A smile tugged at the edge of Jacks mouth. "Uh sure." Black star grind. "Awesome! Hold here let me go get them." They said before hurring off. The winter spirit walked back to his group. "Feels oddly nice to be seen, huh, Jack-san" Shiro smiled. "It is still something I'm getting use too, but it does feel nice.." He sorta smiled. "Oh yeah, he want's pictures."

"She. The Black Star is a girl." Jackson stated, the Black Star cosplayer comeing back with her group. "Oh cool lool like you have everyone we don't!" She laughed. A Kid, Crona, Death Sythe/Spirit, Blair, Tsubaki, Erica frog, and Giriko following behind. The Crona cosplayer caught sight of Vahness and walked over to hide behind Shiro.

"L-lady Madusa!" He/She stuttered. "Don't worry, Crona, she's not geting anywhere near you. " Shiro/Maka said, suttlely letting the Greek girl know who was speaking. "Crona my so-sweet child. My it's been so long, why don't you come say hello to your mother." Vahness/Meduas said, giving a sly smile.

_**FLASH!**_

"Very nice." Dianna comented, looking down at her camera. " How about we go outside. There's better light n more space." The Kid cosplayer sugested. Everyone agreed and proceded to walk out. Sandy hurried bettewn "Kid" and "Black star" tapping them with his cane.

"FOOL!"

"OMG! You guys have this!"

* * *

After possibly an hour, and many pictures later, the guardian's sat down on the steps exshausted. Well all but Jack and Sandy, who loved the photos. Right now the Keepers, three of them acutally, were looking though their photos. "My god, V, your man is a total troll!" Jackson exclaimed.

During the last ten photos the two groups took, Sandy/ Excalibur has snuck in and took up a pose in the back. (It's the one where Excaliber just stands on one foot.) "He's not my man!" Vahness shouted back. "Sure he's not. They why are you always around him." Dianna muttered. "I HEARD THAT!"

Jack walked over and sat down next to Toothiana. "You having fun?" He asked, making her smile and chuckle. "Looks like you and Sandy are the one having more fun. "She stated. Jack grined and rubbed his head. "Hey..uh.. Tooth I was reading the events and I saw that there's going to be a Dance." He began.

"So I was wonderng...want to go with me?" Jack asked, figeting with one of his hair extentions. " Of course I'd love to go Jack!" Toothiana declared. "But what are we going to wear?" She wondered, looking over their costumes. "Never fear, I can help you there." Vahness said, over hearing their conversation.

"I thought something like this might happen. So I had Jackson pack an extra outfif, n you can borrow one of my dresses, Tooth." She said. From the other Keepers, Shiro finaly shut off her camera. "I think we've delayed food enough, don't you think Jack-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah. Alright everyone, let go find some place to eat!" Jackson shouted, the others getting up. "Why don't we just eat here. I saw a food place inside." Bunny asked as the group began to move. "The food here is expensive. It's better and more fun to eat out." Dianna pointed out.

The group walke away from the convention center, passing more fellow cosplayers, and headed to search a place to eat.

* * *

"Ahhh finaly, FREEDOM!" Jack shouted, jumping on the couch and kicking his cursed shoes off. " You're gonna be waring some tomorrow too don't forget. " Jackson said, shutting the door as everyone entered the hotel room.

After lunch the group retured to the Convetion Center. The group caught a Panel(You gues chooes what ever it was about) and then hit the dealer room for some brousing. Once there the group split up. Jackson, Jack, Dianna, Toothiana, and North one way while Shiro, Bunny, Sandy, Vahness, and Pitch another way.

Everyone broused around, thinking of buying something but the Keepers sugeted that they should wait for tomorrow. When it got to be around the after noon, they all met up and chose to return to the hotel. "So how are you all linking the con so far?" Dianna asked, taking her hair out of its bun.

"It's tiring. Teens running everywhere! " North comented, taking his costume off. "Well it's adults too. But anyway who wants to go to the pool and cool off?" Jackson asked. The group , exept for Pitch who inisted he had enough for the day,agreed to go to the hotel's pool.

"Here you two can borrow these," Jackson said, holding out a pair of swiming trunks to the winter spirit and humanized Pooka. The two looked over their trunks before prceding to battle for the bathroom. Both of them lost cause Sandy floated over and locked himself in.

"You guys are geting bested by a guy who's three feet tall, how amusing." Jackson stated, staring to undress.

"DON'T GO CHANING HERE!"

"Oh come on Long-ears, what do you have that I don't?"

Over in the other room, the girls had their ears pressed to the wall. "It's so much fun just listening to them. " Dianna laughed, using a wipe to take her make up off. "How does that swim suit feel?" She asked Toothiana. The Fairy Queen looked herself over. "It's fits, but I feel a little off with so much exposed skin." She, looking at the others.

Toothina wore a smiple bikini top with a pair of swiming shorts, the other three wore bikins. "Vahness, you have a scar on your stoumach!" Toothiana stated, shocked when she saw it. Vahness looked down, out of habbit, and felt it. The scar was under belly botton, streching from one side of her belly to the other.

"So I've been told. I've had it sever since I became a spirit." She said, taking a towel and wraping it around her waist. "She's not going to say anymore on it, just so you know." Shiro whispered to Toothiana. "Well meet you in the living room." Shiro said, guiding Vahness out with Toothiana.

* * *

"Cannon ball!" North shouted as he jumped into the deep end, water splashing out over everyone who was unfortunate enough to be sitting on the edge. "Shiro you look like that dead girl from that horror movie!" Jackson laughed, as Shiro rolled her eyed and parted her hair.

"The sky looks so nice, all orange n pink." Dianna comented, floating on her back. "Beautiful ending to a beautiful day. "Vahness comented from the edge of the pool. Sandy came up from the water, floating out and sitting next to her. " _**Are you going to come swimming?**_ " He wrote out.

" I can't swim, never learned how." She pointed out. "But, that never stopped me." She said, getting up. "Someone bring me up after 6 seconds." With that, Vahness leeped into the water. "Isn't that dangerous." Bunny pointed out. "Totaly dangerous." Jackson remplied, smimming by. "Oh it's been six seconds."

"I got her."Shiro shouted slipping into the water. A second later, the two Love brings popped out of the water. "You saved me Dianna, mu-wah!" Vahness joked, giving her friend a peck on the cheek. "Actually it's Shiro." The Asian girl responed. "Oh well, this is embarasing. You can go and let me drown now."

The Keepers burst out laughing. " You just had to." Jackson laughed. "Couldn't resist, love." Vahness respoded, reaching the shallow end with Shiro. The group stayed for fifteen more minutes at the pool. During that time they managed to get Bunny in the pool, thanks to the Jacks. Toothiana beat everyone in a "Who can hold their beath the longest" contest. And, much to Jackson's displeasure, Everyone joined a game of "catch the head" with his head.

"Ok, It's almost time for the Masquerade dance so Dianna, Jack, Tooth, and I have to get going." Jackson said, re attaching his head and hoisting himself out. "Oh right, It's my turn. "Dianna said, stepping out and over to the shower. "Turn?" Jack asked, looking at them. "See we take turns going to dances with eachother." Dianna explained.

"It's Jackson's turn to take us. Shiro and I already went with him durning the last two cons."Vahness added on. "Well theres more than just four of you this time."North pointed out. "Yeah but they play slow songs too. So unless Jack and Jackson dance together there aren't enough girls to go around."Shiro stated.

"In your dreams woman."

"Oh most defiantly." Shiro smiled innocently. Dianna and Vahness laughed. "I think it's time we all got out, I feel my hands getting wrinkly. "

* * *

Jackson and Dianna lead Jack and Toothiana though the convention hall.

When the group had returned to their room, the four of them had quickly gone to get dressed. Vahness had lent Toothiana her spare dress, as promies. It was blue green floor length, ties around the neck with a slit on the right. Dianna helped putting Fairy Queen's hair up in a messy bun. Shiro lent her a pair of her dress shoes.

Over in the next room, Jackson lent Jack is spare dress clothes. It was a a simple white shirt, black vest n pants, with some of the leggings Jackson wore for work. The winter spirit was happy he didn't have to wear shoes. " How come you're outfit is covered in gears and metal stuff?"

"Cause this is Steampunk, Jackie." He said, fixing his hair. After hoging the mirror for five minutes, Jackson deemed himself perfect and exited. Toothiana and Dianna were waiting in the living room with the others. Dianna was dressed in a red dress with leather brown corset, brown gloved and boots.

"Don't we have fancy dates."

Jack blushed a little as his eyes gazed over Toothiana. "Are you gonna stand there with your mouth open or are you gonna be a gentleman and offer her your arm?" Jackson asked, walking to the door with Dianna. "Don't worry Jack. I'm already here." Toothiana blushed, holding on to his arm. "You look beautiful." He stated. "Thank you. "She responded and they walked out with Jackson and Dianna.

"Alright this way." Jackson said, to an open room. They snuck inside and looked around. Everywhere people dressed in fancy evening/ formal clothes or nice cosplay, like the pair that walk in that looked like a buttler and little girl in pink. "Oh here you go. Shiro made you both masks" Dianna said, pulling out two mask.

Jacks was blue with swirls of light blue, white, and silver glitter to repersent snow. Toothiana's was an emerald green, painted with a pattern that resembled her feathers. "Don't you both have some?" Toothiana asked. "I think we look great enough with out them." Jackson stated. "Lets go on an enjoy the dance. If we get bored we can take a walk around the city."

The two keepers ran off into the croud, leaving Jack and Tooth alone. "So, want to dance?" He asked, looking over to her. " I supose so. I don't really know how though, I don't recall every daning like this; even at North's Christmas party it isn't like this. " She stated. "It's not so hard. I seen some people around the world dance. Just feel the rytheme."

The current music was a steady tempo but not too slow. With Jack's encourage ment, Toothiana found her dance stlye, which Jack found impressive, and the two eventually found themselved laughing as they danced. "Nice moveds you two. Perfect for tomorrow's Rave." Jackson said, dancing by with Dianna.

"What's a rave?" Toothiana asked. "I guess we'll see tomorrow. " Jack repiled, shruging. The music slowed down and people began to pair up. "I guess this is couple's dance." The winter spirit said, rubbing his hand. " Tooth?" He asked, holding his hand out. She smiled and took his hand, stepping close to him.

"I didn't think you could dance to slow music." Toothiana comented. "There's a lot that I can do that you don't know." He smirked. The Queen chuckled and looked a way. "You know Jack, I was think a while ago and even though Manny asked all of us to try and make friends with the Keepers, it seems you're the one making more progress." She stated.

"What do you mean? Bunny is the one getting all chumy with Shiro and Sandy is already on hand holding turms with Vahness. Even you and North are geting along with them." Jack pointed out. "I know, but I just feel like they're still closing themselved off. The day they were at the Pole, they took their teeth before I knew it." Toothiana retold.

"Eveyone has trust issues when meeting new people. I don't think there's a reason to rush things." He said, jumping a little as Toothiana rested her head on his chest. "You have a point." She sighed and the two continued to dance.

* * *

It was late when the four returned to the Hotel room, or what there was of it. Entering the room they were greeted with the sight of a sleeping Shiro, Bunny, and North, pillows fung everywhere, gitter and hats, and a messy kitchen. "I was not part of this." Pitch stated as he, Vahness, and Sandy were cleaing up.

" Looks like a Sparkle Party hit this place." Jackson stated, laughing a little in his head. "We were celibrating for tomorrow...today..in the moring." Vahness responed. "Well It looks like we won't have to worry over sleeping arange ments much. " Dianna said, ovoiding the kitchen.

The others nodded. " Are you ok with sharing or do you want a bed of your own?" Jackson asked Jack. "I don't really care, I could share with Sandy." Jack shurged. "Or Toothiana and I could share, one of you stays in our room and leaves the other bed room to the last two." Dianna sugested. "That works."

So it was agreed that Jackson would stay with Dianna and Toothiana, the girls in one bed while him in the other, and Jack and Sandy would have the othere room. "Night eveyone. See you in the moring." Dianna said, closing the door. The ones awake bid goodnight too.

After a while the living room was clean and the kitchen decent enough. Sandy stiffled a yawn. "You should so too sleep Sanderson." Vahness stated, wiping her hands dry. Sandy was going to protest, but Pitch spoke up. "Don't argue with her, you're not going to win." He advised, throwing some trash away.

Giving a silent huff, he took hold of Vahness's hand." _**Alright, you win..For now.**_" He wote out. " Good night, Sanderson." She said, patting him on the said. Vahness was about to walk away, when Sandy grabbed her nand again. He paused for a second before writing out an "_**X**_" on her hand and quickly floating away.

.

.

"Did he just kiss my hand?"

* * *

**And thus we conclude day one. Again I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've also set up a blog for my Keepers. the- keepers- of- the- gate. tumblr. com  
Just romove spaces. Perhaps that will provide you with entertainment while you wait for updates. Goodnight my lovelies, Adieu~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well now it's day two of the con here in the story. Hope you all like it and thanks for being so patient. Also does anyone have any ideas about what I could have happen between the Guardians and Keepers in the few chapters I'll have between the con ending and Halloween? I've tried to think but come up with squat. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning everyone groggily gathered around the dinning table. Last night, while Jackson, Dianna, Jack, and Toothiana were out, the remainder of the group had gone out to buy some groceries. So, when she woke up, Dianna set to work to make something for everyone to eat.

"Where are Vahness and Pitch?" Jack asked, stifling a yawn as he looked around. "The two of them probably went out for a late night on the town." The Halloween spirit answered, drinking his coffee. " They did that the last time we dragged Kosmotis to a Con, both waltz through all giggle and in high spirits."

Bunny snickered at that. " I still think it's weird that they get along. Love and Fear don't really go together." He stated. "There's always the Fear of Love. I think it's that makes Vahness-chan and I relation with him healthy." Shiro spoke. "Plus I think they had a thing for each other a few centuries ago."

Sandy partially choked on his bacon. "Whoa little guy, I think your news shocked him Shiro." Jackson said, patting the dreammaker on the back. "Well where ever they are they better get back soon. They need to eat, plus Kosmotis need to take this." Dianna said, holding up a little bottle. "Here you go Nicolas. It already has your potion in."

As if on cue the door opened, Pitch and Vahness walked in re-dressed in their soul eater outfits. "Where did you two disappear off to?" Dianna asked, looking a little like an irritated mother. "We rode through the town, terrorized the civilians." Vahness responded, taking her wig off and taking a seat.

"We came back an hour ago, but you guys were still sleeping. So we dressed up, not completely, and headed down to the Con. Caught an early panel and just walked around. Oh the photo shoot has been moved to the front of the building." She retold. "More like you made me go with you." Pitch muttered.

"You weren't complaining, especially when we got stopped to take a photo" The other three Keepers smirked/chuckled while the Nightmare King just rolled his eyes.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

The group turned to the window to see one of Vahness' birds, not Hermes, tapping at the window. "Ah, finally, I was wondering when he'd get here." Jackson said, getting up to unlock the window. "I'm borrowing Zeus for the day V" He said, the little bird flew in and landed on his owners shoulder.

"Γεια σου γλυκιά μου(Hello sweetie.) .I thought you were going to have Narcissus be your bird for the day?" Vahness ask, scratching her bird under the chin. "I was but he was busy staring into his water dish." The Irishman stated. Dianna set down some more food. "Well everyone just hurry up and finish eating. Ana, I need you to get dressed as soon as possible; there's a lot to do for yours."

* * *

Almost two hours later, everyone was dressed and heading to the convention all for the photo shoot.

"If you keep staring at me like that, Jack, I'm going to end up pregnant." Jackson stated, brushing some of the white wig hair from his eyes. Zeus, who was was dressed in a yellow customize bird hoodie, twittered. " Sorry, it's just spooky how much you look like me, only difference is the red eyes."

"Or maybe my Awesomeness is too enthralling." Jack rolled his eyes and fixed the bomber jacket and glasses. " Please, I'm too Heroic for that."

Behind them Dianna followed with Toothiana. " I think I out did myself with your eye make up, it looks just like your feathers." Toothiana blushed a little and looked down at her hands. "This henna design is so intricate, how is it Shiro managed to make this with out mistakes?"

"It's part of her talent." Dianna stated, spinning a frying pan in her hand.

Following behind the girls, were Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch. The short Dreammaker was fidgeting with the dark robes he was wearing, plus keeping his hair slicked back and the hat on his head. "Why does my character have to be related to yours and his!" Bunny irritably asked, glancing to the Nightmare King and Halloween spirit.

"Is that how you speak to your elders." Pitch asked, brushing some of the Blond wig hair back. "At least you don't have to pose with Him." He stated, pointing behind.

Wrapping up the group was a very young North, with Vahness and Shiro at his sides. "I feel weird with out my mustache, and my beard is so short, and these contacts are itchy." He said, rubbing his eye. "Don't do that do that! We can't have a great empire like you get an eye infection!" Shiro fretted, keeping the man from rubbing his eye.

"And what is with these curls, I never found out what they were?" North added, poking the curls coming out of the girls' wigs. "Don't touch that!" Vahness shouted, jumping away. "Sorry staying in character. " She quickly said. "North-san, they are.." Shiro lent up and whispered in his ear.

"Oh.." He said, feeling awkward. "But don't worry about that. All you gotta do is talk about all your conquest, pretty women, your grandsons." Vahness stated.

* * *

Everyone finally reached the front of the convention hall, a large group of people dressed just like them gathered on the patch of grass. "Let's hurry, it's starting." Jackson stated, hurrying up into the group. From the group, two girls, one dressed in a red Mountie outfit and the other dressed in a toga like North, too the center.

"Attention everyone, we are about to start the photo shoot." The one in the Mountie outfit spoke into a mega phone, a few shouts of "Who are you?" heard as she spoke."We will start off with individual photo's in alphabetical order, then move on to pairs, then group, and finally group photos." She explained, passing the mega phone to her friend.

"We'll start off with A. Can we get all the Americas" The other person said, moving back into the crowd as people hurried up. "Go on Jack, it's you! Just look heroic, take center stage if you want!" The Keepers cheered on the winter teen as he moved though the crowd and posed up with the other Americas.

"Three, Two, One, and Thank you. Next, can we get the Austrias?"

Jack returned from. " Is that all I get?" He asked, feeling a little disappointed. "Of course not, When they start pairings you'll get so much more." Dianna told him. After a few minutes they called out for the "G"s

"Can we have the Germanys and any Germanias to the front."

"Let's get this over with." Pitch said, making his way to the front. The two kept as far away as possible from each other, two other Germanys joining them. "Three, two, One alright thank you." They moved back to the others, a few cosplayers whispering about them.

"Alright let's have the Italys now! That's both North and South."The girl, who was a Canada cosplayer, called out. Both Shiro and Vahness made their way to the front, the Japanese girl pulling her friend. Vahness posed with her arms crossed, giving a smirk, while Shiro draped an arm around her and giving a big smile.

"Three, two, one, thank you very much"

"Get off me!" Vahness snapped as Shiro just waved it off, leading her friend back, before the two laughed. "Alright now can we have Hu-" Dianna had tapped the Canada on the shoulder, telling her something. "I see. Well folks it seems we have an OC fem India with us today!"

Several "oooo"s went through the group. "Go on Ana." The Hispanic woman encouraged. The Fairy Queen took a deep breath and walked out to the clearing. Several people gasped and squealed at how lovely she looked.

Toothiana was dressed in a Sari of green and blue with a magenta purple blouse underneath. A good number of bangles covered her wrist, as well as a henna design made by Shiro. Her eye make up as a beautiful blend of her normal feather colors. Starting off with blue and merging into a blue green, then apple green with finally gold at the inner corner of her eyes.

"Three, two, one, thank you very much. Now on to Hungary!" Toothiana stepped down, Dianna giving her a thumbs up as she walked up to join the other Hungarys. "Oh I felt so nervous just now!." Toothiana blushed returning back. "I couldn't tell. You looked great out there." Jack said, smiling.

"Alright before we move on, do we have any Holy Romes?"

Sandy perked up, making his way out to the front. Some of the girls squealing. There was another Holy Rome, that just happen to pass by, there so the two of them stood back to back, the height difference quite obvious.

"Now, will all the Prussia's please come up.

"Step aside losers."Jackson announced, parting the crowd with his awesomeness, and placing his pirate hat on. Jack watched as there were a whole bunch of Prussias crowded together, Jackson claiming the front by lying on the grass and winking at cameras.

"Thank you, Germanys come take your brother, and let's move on to Rome." The Canada called out, her friend moving to the front. "Go on Nonno." Shiro chuckled. The Russian reached the center. "Man I am one handsome Empire!" The other Rome said, the two of them laughing before posing together. "Three,two, one, thank you!"

After they finished the individual photos they moved onto pairings.

* * *

_**(Sorry for cutting in but I'm gonna shorten the rest of this photo shoot. Sure I said these chaps for the con are long, but I don't wanna just talk about the shoot. I'm sure people have seen/ been part of them so you guys can picture what they're like. I'm only gonna write the pairing shoots and you guys can picture what the group shoots are like, K, on ward!)**_

* * *

**Gerita**

"Alright can we have all the Italy and Germanys, that want to participate, come up now?" The Canada cosplayer asked.

Jackson and Dianna pushed Bunny and Shiro into the group. "You stay away from my Fratello, Macho Potato!" Vahness shouted from the side, a soft "Lovi~" heard from the crowd. Shiro was internally panicking but she knew what she wanted to do. "Ve, Germany!"

Bunny turned to catch Shiro as she leapt into his arm, a few "awww"s coming from the crowd.

**Germania and Rome**

"Can we get Rome and Germania out here?"

Pitch and North walked out to the center. "What exactly are we going to pose like?" North asked, once they joined the other Rome. "Like this." Pitch/Germania took the middle and made it look like he was pushing both Romes away. "Come on Ger, I thought we had something!" The other Rome cosplayer stated.

"Three,two, one, Thank you!"

**HRE and ChibiTalia**

"Now this is Holy Rome and ChibiTalia. Can you guys pleas come up?"

Sandy moved up with the other Holy Rome and three other Chibitalias.

"He's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

Two of the Chibitalia had a faux fight over Sandy while the other Chibitalia and Her Holy Rome held hands and looked into each others eyes.

"Three, two, one, Thank you!"

**PruHun**

"Now can we get Prussia and Hungary up here!"

Jackson and Dianna walked to the front, taking semi center. All the other PruHun cosplayers posed in cool or mid-wack-with-a-frying pan Pose. As the Halloween spirit was distracted, Dianna grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a full blown kiss.

"D-Did they just!" Jack stuttered, speaking for the other guardians. "You mean you guys couldn't tell?" Shiro asked, snapping a photo. "Wow you guys are blinder than me."

**SpaMano**

"Now may we get the Spains and South Italys?"

Shiro had known this pair was next, so she had found a Spain and asked them if they could help out. "Sure no problem." They agreed and walked over. " Hi!, Come on Lovi let's get in the photo!" He(She) said, getting into character. "Don't pull me you Bastard!" Vahness snapped, letting herself be guided by the cosplayer.

"Hey thanks for helping me." She whispered.

"No problem, always good to help a fellow cosplayer. Now pose Lovi." The Spain said, putting an arm around Vahness' shoulder. " Don't tell me what to do." She said, warping her own arms around the others cosplayer's neck and giving the "Mine" look. Sandy couldn't help fell a little ping of jealousy.

"Alright, three, two, one, Thank you!"

* * *

After the pairings, the groups took photos before the photo shoot was declared over. "Man I'm even more worn out today than yesterday." Bunny commented. "Come on Bunny, don't be an old man!" North laughed. "You wouldn't be complaining if you were your age! And who you calling old man!"

A fem Japan cosplayer approached Jack and Toothiana, tapping them on the shoulder. "Uh do you think I could get a photo of the two of you?" She asked, holding her camera. "Sure." Jack said, fixing the glasses and putting an arm around Toothiana. The fairy blushed a little and lent in a little, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "Thank you both so much."

They waved as she walked back to her friends. "Well my group! Let go do some shopping for an hour or so. We can catch a panel or chill some place to just waste time till tonights rave." Jackson said, arm on Dianna's shoulder. Everyone agreed and headed towards the large building.

* * *

**Well that then end for them being at the con for that day. Yeah they'll be back at the convention hall in the next chap but I'll leave it up to you guys to picture how they spent their daylight hours. Adieu my lovelies, till next time~ **


End file.
